Dear diary
by Ethereal Flower
Summary: After living two months together with the DBoys in Japan, Kai suddnely disappeared. When he was found there was a diary with him. Will the others read and find out what lies beneath the cold mask? TalaKai yaoi don't like, don't read. please read and revie
1. Chapter 1

Dear Diary

Sum: After a few days living with the D- boys in Japan, Kai disappeared. Two months later he was found along with his diary. What happened to him? Will the Bade Breakers and the D-boys find out what lies beneath the cold mask? Yaoi, TalaKai, don't like don't read.

Prologue

They were worried. It would be a lie to say they weren't.

Who were they?

They were Tyson, Ray, Max, Kenny, Tala, Bryan, Ian and Spencer. At that moment the Blade Breakers and the Demolition Boys had only one question in their minds: where is Kai?

It had been two months already since the last time they saw him. One day he simply left like he always did, so everybody got really surprised when he didn't come back that night nor two days later. That's when they called the police. Right now they were looking for Kai, but apparently he had disappeared without a trace.

All of them were worried specially Tala. He never said out loud but he loved the slate haired boy. It had started when both of them were in the abbey but he had never admitted that to Kai, now he feared he would never say it.

The d-boys lived with Kai in a mansion Voltaire had in Japan. None of them wanted to go back to Russia in the near future. The Blade breakers were living in Japan too in the Granger's Dojo but now they spent a great part of the day in the mansion with the d-boys, they were together in one place just in case they received any news about Kai.

December 20 morning

Tyson, Kenny, Max and Ray ran down the street and opened the mansion's door:

"They found him!"

PS:**I do not own Beyblade**

PPS:**I am brasilian, that means I don't have English as my first language so, please, if there is any mistake in my gramar or spelling please do tell me.**

Thanks, please read and review (this is my second story YAY)


	2. Chapter 2

Warnings: yaoi in later chapters. Once again I repeat I do not have English as my first language.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, even thought I wish I did…

Thanks a lot to all reviewers, hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter I (a diary)

It was on the news. Kai Hiwatari, 18 years old, had been found after disappear two months ago. The reporters were saying that Voltaire Hiwatari and Boris Balkov had kidnapped him and that they had died in the firing with the police. They also said his condition was unknown and that right now he was under surgery.

Then the cameras showed Mr. Dickenson, the Blade Breakers and the Demolition Boys arrival and the reporters trying to interview them as they ran into the Hospital.

xxxxxxxxxx

Five hours later a doctor came in the direction where the two teams and Mr. Dickenson were. He had a plastic bag in his hands.

"Are you here for Mr. Hiwatari?" asked the doctor.

"Yes we are" answered Mr. Dickenson "how is he doctor?"

"Please come with me, my office is a better place for us to talk."

When they arrived at the office, they read 'Dr. Suzuki' in the door-plate. After all of them had entered the doctor started to talk.

"The policemen found his whereabouts today by 5:30 AM. Mr. Hiwatari arrived here around 6:15 AM. He was in a pretty bad shape. He had a broken wrist, a sprained foot, five broken ribs, one of them piercing his right lung and he had lost a lot of weight."

Everybody gasped at that.

"But the worst part is that he was beaten and raped several times." Finished the doctor.

"A-and h-how is he now?" managed Tala after a while.

"Right now … he is in coma." answered the doctor.

"Coma?" exclaimed them.

"Which is good because his body will concentrate all its efforts in healing, but…"

"But?" asked Tala.

"… we don't know whether or when he will wake up." Finished the doctor.

"Can we see him doctor?" asked Tala after a while.

"… well… we are trying to avoid any risks of infections, but…yes there is a way for you see him." Answered the doctor " Come with me."

Dr. Suzuki guided them through the corridors to the Intensive Care Unit. They kept walking until they reached room 215.

"You can see him trough this window." Said the doctor.

They gasped at the sigh. Kai was laying there, his blue triangles were gone, very thin, tubes on his arms and one down his mouth, he was breathing through a respirator. There was only a blanket covering him waist down.

After a few moments in a shocked silence the doctor decided to break it.

"As you can see we are doing everything we can for him." He paused a little "I can promise nothing but that he will have the best treatment we can provide him with, you can be assured."

"Thank you Dr. Suzuki, we'll be leaving now." Said Mr. Dickenson "let's go boys."

"Oh! I almost forgot!" the doctor handed them the plastic bag "these were found with him."

"Thank you doctor" said Tala as he got the bag.

xxxxxxxxxx

Mr. Dickenson left them in the house the D-Boys and Kai shared and they went in silently. When they reached the room, Tala opened the bag. Inside it he found Dranzer, Dranzer's launcher and a black book.

"Is that a book?" asked Ray.

"No…" said Tala flipping through the pages " …it's a notebook…no…actually a diary." He said closing the book. " Kai's diary."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey it's me again. Sorry for the tardiness to update. This story is almost complete, it was the first I started. 'Chains' is a random idea that popped in my mind even thought I published it first, but don't worry people I will finish both of them ok?

Warnings: yaoi, TalaKai, and I'm adapting the anime's story a little so please don't be surprised by whatever I may do here.

Pay attention: "bdaflç" this is normal story.

-nkdnkau- is diary reading. (nskak) are some thingsKai thought while he was writing, ok?

Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) don't own Beyblade.

Thanks to all who reviewed. Well, on with the story. Enjoy.

Chapter 2

"Are you all sure about this?" asked a rather unsure Tala.

"Of course" said Tyson "this way we can learn a bit more about him and that will make easier to get him to stay around us."

"…" everybody stared surprised at Tyson.

"Ok … who are you and what did you do to the real Tyson?" asked Max still looking wide eyed at him.

"... Come on people cut the crap, do you all want get to know him better or what?" Said Tyson getting a little upset at the looks he was receiving.

"…wow. TYSON said something intelligent…" commented a wide eyed Ian.

"…I never thought I would live to see that day…" said a mesmerized Ray.

"…It must be one of those things that happen only once in life…" risked Bryan.

"yeah… either that or…" said a pensive Max.

"…or?…" ushered the others.

"…doom's day is near." He finished nodding to himself.

"Oh! Come on! Can't I use my brain sometimes?" asked an upset Tyson.

"No." the others said.

Tyson made a gesture of impatience and crossed his arms but remained silent while the others laugh a little at him.

"Okay I'll start." Said Tala. Even thought it was rather strange to admit that, Tyson was right. The more they new Kai, the easier it would be to get him to open up around them.

May 2

My name is Kai Hiwatari. I am half Russian half Japanese and I am your owner.-

"He is explaining the situation to the diary? Man that guy surely is strange…" (who do you think would interrupt the reading so soon? Yes –I think- you guessed, our first and only… DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN...) Tyson said.

"Shut up Tyson!" the others said.

"I told you it was a 'once in a life' thing" sighed Bryan "go on Tala…"

-I'll name you Dimitri (so I do have the weird mania of naming my things, do you have ANY problem with that? No? good.). You are named after an uncle of mine who died when I was four. He happened to be my favorite uncle (better say that then that he was the only uncle I had, ne?).

Anyway Dimitri, you were given to me by an old man called Mr. Dickenson (from now on I'll call him Mr. D since his name is a bit too long and I am a bit too lazy…). He told me he thinks I am way too silent so he gave you to me, so I would be able to express my thoughts once in a while, even thought he did tell me to open up to the others since now I am a team captain and all…

How did I get myself into this? Well, Dimitri, you see when I entered that championship, I never expected that to happen, but it did… I GOT THE SECOND PLACE!-

Everybody fell down anime style.

-Oh please, what is the world coming to… And the kid who got the first place only won against by pure luck, by a mere twist of fate…HEY! It's true! I am NOT a sore loser, better I am not even a loser (since I arrived here in Japan I lost only twice in what?… four to five years?) and I accepted his victory (by luck may I add) very well (meaning: I did not cry, scream, gave a tantrum, nor tried to kill him like other people did with me before)-

At this Ian, Bryan and Spencer lowered their heads as if in cue while Tala smiled a little and shook his head looking at them.

-well then Mr. D appeared out of nowhere and said that me, Tyson(the kid who won), Ray and Max (I can't remember who got the third and the fourth place between the two…) would become a team and that another boy named Kenny would give us technical support. The name? Blade Breakers.

Well Dimitri for now it's all I may write more later. Good night.-

"Well… that thing about the luck IS true…" said Ray.

"Yeah I don't think Tyson would be able to do that ever again…" said Max.

"HEY!" complained Tyson.

-May 7

A week hasn't passed yet and I already think that becoming a team captain is the BIGGEST mistake I ever did in my whole life! Dimitri you wouldn't believe at how difficult it is to live with these guys.

I wake up everyday some time between 4:30 and 5:00 AM, NO I am not asking them to do the same! Actually I only wake them up at 6:15 AM. The plan is they have breakfast and start training at 6:45, or 6:50, or even 7:00, so I could train them until midday. Only that. 'Cause there is a lot to be done yet, some details about their techniques that once they get over, they will surely be much better beybladers.

But as I said, that's the PLAN. Reality is very, very, very, VERY different. The failure of my brilliant plan is the same many commanders seem to forget: the human factor.

You see when I planned everything I didn't know that Tyson was such a whinny kid! He complain about training, then he says he is hungry, then that he is tired, then call me ice prince, complains a little more, and when I say that the training is not giving results, he says it's my fault since I was the one who woke him up in such an unholy hour.

At least the others don't give me HALF the hard time Tyson provides me with.

Waking him up makes me wish go to hell and stay with the Devil for the rest of eternity. I mean I bet he wouldn't be able to make me suffer not even a bit more then Tyson does.-

"It must have been pretty difficult to him." Said Spencer.

"Poor Kai…" said Ian.

-I mean yesterday it took me fifteen minutes of yelling to get him to wake up.

I swear Dimitri, if things go on like this I'll have a serious case of ulcer by the end of the month.

May 9

Today I got the 'wake up Tyson' problem figured out! Hahaha I never thought I was so smart. All I have to do is to say a little loud 'such a shame breakfast time is only five minutes to finish and Tyson won't be able to eat…' or something like that. I should give myself more credit.-

"What! He was lying!" Tyson screamed.

Everybody shook their heads.

-April 15

Hey Dimitri, sorry it took such a long time to write again.

You see we were a lot busy with training and (thank God) winning the American tournament.-

"Hey I remember that day! Kai disappeared while we were celebrating our victory!" said Max.

"Yeah I remember it too! He only came back at night." Added Ray.

-the others decided to celebrate the victory. I stayed there for a couple of minutes, but I left 'cause I couldn't stand their happiness. No I don't have anything against people showing their happiness on contrary to popular belief.-

"…sure…" mumbled Tyson rolling his eyes.

-I am now at the park, sitting on a bench watching the sunset. Which is the only thing to comfort me today.

You see Dimitri today is the anniversary of the death of the person I loved the most. My mother. She died when I was three.

I guess that's a better reason to leave a party then 'go to remove the stick up my ass' according to Tyson. Not that I blame him thought. Today my humor must be more cold then an iceberg.

Did you know she named me after her? Her name was Kia Alexandra Hiwatari Kruschov. I don't have my father's last name because he didn't want me to be born. He wanted her to abort me. But she didn't. as a result of my birth her health decreased a lot, so much that the most memories I have from her she was sick in a bed.

My father told me she died because of me. Because I was born. He always hated me. Even more when she called me in her death bed. I was the last person she talked to. I remember she told me to, no matter what happened in my life I should never lose my calm neither let my smile drop.

Sorry mom. I forgot how to smile.

She died smiling at me. The Sun was setting too. So everyday I try to see it so I can remember not her death, but herself. The way she would smile at me even when she was sick. The way she would tell me not to believe my father's hard words...

Mom I know you had the intention in the world when you told me that, but I can't deny the truth. I killed you. I murdered you. That's a sin I must carry for the rest of my life.

The Sun has already set. It is starting to get cold. I don't like this cold. It reminds me of the emptiness you left in this world…

Loved it? Hated it? Please leave a review.


	4. Chapter 4

Guess what? I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! Hehehe...

Warnings: yaoi, TalaKai. I speak Portuguese remember?

Disclaimer: Beyblade is not mine. Not yet…

Thanks all who reviewed.

Here, another chapter. Enjoy.

Chapter 3

In the room only silence could be heard. The tension was so thick one could cut it with a knife. No one knew what to say.

Lose the mother is a traumatic event. But to have your father to hate you and tell it was your fault…

In the beginning, when they started the reading each of them expected (secretly, mind you) to discover some secret they could use to tease Kai later Tala was the only one a bit unsure about that. But now, they noticed that read Kai's diary meant to know what and the way Kai thinks. And that was disturbing.

Many times each of them had wondered what could have made Kai become the way he was. Now, that they felt like they were starting to discover they couldn't say if it was a good or a bad thing.

"…so…" Tala decided to break the ice.

"…what?…" asked Bryan.

"…any of you still want me to read it?" asked Tala.

"…I think you should go on…" said Ray.

The others looked at him.

"I mean… to help Kai the best way we can we must know him better, 'cause I am sure once he wakes up he will need it…"

They silently nodded. Tala went on with the reading.

-June 5

K: Hey Dimitri today I am not in the mood to write. Today I wanna talk. So lets have a nice talk.-

They all shrugged at that.

-D: Of course Kai I am always here for you anyway…

K: Oh yes I forgot you have no life.

D: Of course I have no life. I am only a notebook you are always carrying in your pocket you idiot!

K: Sorry, didn't know you were on PMS today…-

They smiled a little. Kai himself was the one who was breaking the ice in the room. Who would ever think that was possible.

-D: … do you at least know what is PMS?

K: Nope.

D: …thought so… why did you say that anyway?

K: Tyson said that to me yesterday. I hoped you could tell me what it was…

D: DUH! Obviously I wouldn't know! I am a brainless notebook! And I am having a talk with you… a talk that can't even be considered a talk since it's you who is writing everything I say!

K: Details, my friend, details… but you really should take that stick off your ass.

D: …you don't know the real meaning of that too, do you?

K: Nuh-uh.

D:…and you were hoping I could answer that too, right?

K: Yep.

D: …kid… you DO have problems…

K: But come to think of it, it must be really painful to have a stick up your ass, ne? I mean when this person sits it must be really… well… uh… awkward! Yes awkward to say the least.

D: …

K: …and how he/she would, well go to the bathroom to… uh… you know…

D: Kai since your little brain must not have understood the situation, let me explain it to you. Pay attention please.

K: Ok!

D: Well you see, I am not ONLY brainless, I am BODYLESS too! So now tell me, Kai, HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO TELL YOU HOW THAT SHOULD BE PAINFUL IF I DON'T EVEN HAVE A BODY TO KNOW WHAT IS PAIN!

K: Sorry!

D: Man if I had a body and a life I am sure I would have killed myself by now.

K: Yes but since you don't have one…

D: OH NO! You are about to tell me that I will have to bear this for the rest of eternity, aren't you?

K: That too, but what I really wanted to say is that you are really happy for not being able to fell pain…

D: Hey I didn't upset you, did I? 'cause if I did I…

K: …because today I knocked you off the balcony of the hotel we are staying in…

D:…

K:…and I must say it was pretty high, five stores…

D: …

K:… but since you feel no pain, I don't need to apologize, ne?

D: …

K:…?

D: …you…you…never mind…

K: What?

D: Go to sleep Kai…-

They were laughing now. Who would ever have guessed Kai had sense of humor.

-June 8

Dimitri, today is so not my day…

In the morning when I was waking Tyson up using my method (which by the way I am seriously thinking about patenting) and… well… it kind of backfired.

You see since Tyson is the worst to wake up I decided that he will be the first. But today he scrambled out of bed so fast and so…clumsily… yeah that is the best word, that he fell on top of me before I could have any kind of reaction. Yes I was surprised that I fell on the ground.

The best part? Tyson was on top of me. Damn I knew he was heavy, but not THAT heavy! I couldn't even take him off me. But do you want to know the really, really, REALLY best part? He fell asleep again! Yeah on top of ME!-

They all, except Tyson, were snickering by now while Tyson was saying he wasn't that heavy and that Kai wasn't even that good of a mattress.-

Luckily Ray woke up with the noise and helped me.

Note to self: make sure I am at least FIVE feet distant from his bed and OUT of the way to the door.

Well then breakfast. Max discovered where I had hidden all his sweets (the guy is already high what did you expected me to do?) and he got sugar high on us. It was three hours of non stop talking! OH THE NIGHTMARE! Not to say my back still hurt from Tyson falling on top of me! Yeah great! Now I had a headache too.

Note to self: find a better hideout for the sweets AND let them in different places.

When we were about to leave I don't know why (probably to tease me) Tyson pointed out one thing: I AM SHORTER THAN KENNY! Only by one or two inches, mind you, and EVEN RAY teased me about. Thank god Kenny didn't (he is intelligent, he does know I can beat the shit out of them any moment I want to).

But the worst part comes now. We were on our way to the restaurant (the hotel we are in doesn't serve lunch) when a cat came in our direction. Normal ne? Sure but only if YOU AREN'T AFRAID OF THEM!-

The Blade Breakers started to laugh at the memory.

"I never thought there was anything to get that reaction of Kai." Laughed Tyson.

"Yeah, I must agree with you, Tyson." Said Max.

"Wow." Exclaimed Ian "I didn't know Kai was afraid of cats."

"Many things we don't know about him." Said Bryan nodding to himself.

"But if Ray is a nekojin, how did he stayed with you guys?" pointed out Spencer.

The Blade Breakers silenced.

"Hey I never thought that way…"said Ray.

Tala shook his head with a hint of disregard. "I can't believe you are a NEKOjin and never thought that."

"Hey leave Ray alone!" said Tyson "I am sure that you would not have thought that too. Just go on…."

The other Demolition Boys were about to reply but Tala silenced them raising his hand. They had better not fight right now.

-Anyway Dimitri, the others went to pet him. I of course was silently praying the cat would just go (and maybe scratch them… hey I was having abad morning ok!). But NO that damn cat just had to DECIDE he wanted ME to pet him. Damn Murphy's Law. I was so busy praying that I didn't notice him until it was a step (and I mean a cat step) away from me.

Reaction: yelp and jump a foot in the air. Smooth Kai, really smooth. What do you think the others did? Of course they laughed at me. A LOT.

Note to self: make sure they suffer a really painful and slow death.

Ya know, it's not the 'oh no look a cat! I am going to piss on my pants' fear. I like cats. Actually I love them. What I fear are not the cats themselves. Are the memories I fear.-

'Memories?' thought Tala.

-Memories I have from the Abbey. It's a place owned by my grandfather, whose biggest goal was make a perfect soldier out of me. You know an emotionless soldier to help him to get to his goal: world domination. Yes I have a megalomaniac man for a grandfather.

I don't know how I escaped that place. The only things I remember about that are a big explosion and running a lot, then a commercial ship… but are only flashes. I don't know what happened that night.

But I do remember the things my grandfather did to me. One of them was try to make stop loving cats. He didn't get that, but he made me afraid of them.

He discovered I liked to pet the stray cats that appeared there sometimes, so he took care of that.

Every time a stray cat appeared, he would wait everyone go to sleep and then would take me to the dungeons andnot onlykill them in the most terrible ways in front of me but make me touch them as well. I spent years likethat.-

"EEEEEW. That is so sick." said Tyson. "Was Voltaire really like that?"

"You have no idea..." said Ian.

-I still love cats, but I can't touch them or I'll revive those moments. Those weren't pleasant moments, you see, so I prefer to do something embarrassing (jump, scream, run, …) in front of anyone than revive them.

I am pathetic right?

Such an excuse for a man…

But those aren't the reasons why my day is such a… a…. well a tragedy, yeah that's the best expression.

You see Dimitri, the real reason my day is so bad aren't those facts.

The reason is a dream.

Actually a nightmare.

Last night I dreamed of the day uncle Dimitri died. Wait wrong expression.

He didn't die.

He was murdered.

SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! What did you think? Good? Bad? Please leave a review!

But before I go I would like to say some things:

I must say I was really, really, REALLY surprised when I saw how many reviews you guys left to me. What a good surprise! I mean the last chapter got 7 reviews while the first got 4 and the second 3. So I'll do one thing I should have done before. I would like to thank:

**Ass kickin Princess Kai:** thank you a lot! You reviewed all my chapters, I really loved that. Please keep reviewing.

**Kai1fire**

**Lilhazelnutta**

**Mizuki hikari: **hey you reviwed all my chapters too.

**Kailover2006**

**Winterblazewolf: **sorry but Kai is the one in the bottom. I think he is cute in that position.

**Yuri Savinov**

Look as I said I am very happy with so many people reading and reviewing my stories, but I hate to say that my classes will start on Monday. That will make me take a little longer to update, but I will try, ok? Oh and before I forget, this one is to the fans of 'Chains'. Don't worry I am working on the third chapter, and I will try to post it as soon as possible, ok?

Kisses, love you all, bye bye.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys. Here another chappie.

Warnings: once more I'd like to remember you all I don't have English as my first language ok? TalaKai in the (maybe) near future, so it's yaoi children watch out!

Disclaimer: I (still) believe that one day Beyblade will be mine.

Enjoy!

From last chapter

You see Dimitri, the real reason my day is so bad aren't those facts.

The reason is a dream.

Actually a nightmare.

Last night I dreamed of the day uncle Dimitri died. Wait wrong expression.

He didn't die.

He was murdered.

Chapter 4

He was the only one who cared for me after mom's death. He came to see me always he could, not everyday but once or twice a week.

He used to tell me that I look a lot like her. I only have her traits. I have nothing in me that reminds father.

He took care of me.

Because I knew he was there for me, I was able to stand my father's beatings. I could even stand father 'touching' me.

After mom died my father started to touch me. He used to put me in his lap and his hand inside my underwear.

I hated when he did that. Sometimes I felt so disgusted by that I ended throwing up. What would result in more beatings.-

"GOD! What kind of father would do that to a son?" said Bryan disgusted by the thought that there was people like him in the world.

"No wonder Kai doesn't like people touching him." Said Ray.

"yeah" said Tala who was getting more and more worried about what he could find in the diary.

-Sometimes he would do that discreetly in front of other people, as if he was daring me to tell anything to anyone.

I never told anyone.

Not even Uncle Dimitri.

Why bother?

It wasn't like he could do anything to stop it. Knowing he was there for me was enough.

Besides it was my father's right to do that to me, since I was the one who killed the woman he was married.-

'oh Kai…whathas that man done to you?...' thought Tala.

-I had just made 4 years old.

That night uncle Dimitri came in my father's office, while he was touching me.

He opened the door and said to my father that he wouldn't let him send me 'that place', and tried to pry me off my father's arms.-

"What's that place?" asked Tyson.

"I don't know, but we can discover if you let me read." Said Tala and went on without waiting for a reply.

-Father shoot him.

Five times.

When he fell on the ground he still had his eyes open.

Directed to me.

That night I lost everything I still had.

That night I lost uncle Dimitri. I lost my hope. I lost my innocence.

Father raped me that night.-

In the room only silence could be heard.

What else could be said? Was there anything?

Tala just went on.

-He raped me in front of my uncle's corpse.

That was the worst day of my life.

I don't know what else happened that night. The next thing I remember is waking up in a train with my father and my siblings. We were going to Moscow.

I was going to the Abbey.

But when we were 45 minutes from Moscow an accident happened.

The train derailed.

Father, my siblings (Isaac 15, Katarina 14 and the twins Alexei and Raisa 12) and other 157 people died in the accident.

I was the only survivor.

I think the media called that 'Miracle in the Snow' or something like that.-

Tala suddenly stopped reading.

"Why did you stop?" asked Max.

"…I remember that accident…" said Tala.

"I remember it too." Said Bryan "One aunt of mine died in it."

"…isn't that strange?" said Ian.

"Do you remember that too?" asked Spencer.

"Yeah, I was with my father when he was called to cover the accident." Answered Ian "He was a reporter."

"What is so strange about that?" asked Ray. "The fact that you all seem to have some kind of connection to it?"

"No Ray, that accident was so violent that everybody alive in the date must likely remember it" said Tala "the strange thing is that this accident happened ten years ago."

"And?" asked Tyson.

"Do the math Tyson" said Spencer "if Kai was four in that epoch and ten years have passed then…"

"…then Kai should be 14." Completed Max "But his documents state that he is 17. Why?"

"…That's a good question Max." Said Spencer.

-Miracle?

Isn't ironic that my family's and other 157 people deaths were called miracle by the media?

That is the kind of thing that makes me think that God is nothing but a little perverse kid who likes to mess with Murphy's Law and has a twisted humor sense.

I woke up three days later in a hospital.The only damageIhad were three broken bones:my left wrist and two ribs.

Grandfather was there.

That was when I first met him. My mother's father.

He only told me everything would be alright.

I almost dared to have hope after that. Almost.

Two days later I was released and my family was buried. In the burial the media was there too.

Do you believe they were trying to ask me if I was ok after that? Those hateful vultures. What were they expecting me to? Cry? Answer their stupid questions?

Thankfully my grandfather bodyguards kept them away.

But since then I hate all reporters. They all are equal.

Another day in a interview, which I was in only because Mr. D had pleaded me to go (don't you think I did that because he asked me. It was just because I find ridiculous such an old man pleading like that, got it?).

In the beginning it was ok they were asking me about my expectations about the upcoming championship. Then I just told them what Mr. D had told me to. Not that I obey him like his little dog, mind you, it was only that I didn't feel like coming up with an answer to those people.

Then a reporter asked me if I was single.

Weren't the questions supposed to be about beyblade? Please! Was my personal life so interesting?

I just answered 'I only answer beyblade related questions, so please do one or I will leave'. I thought that wouldsolve the problem.

But no.

One week later they published I had an affair with some internationally famous actress who I don't even know the name and was cheering for the Blade Breakers.-

Tyson and the others Blade Breakers started to laugh at the memory.

Tyson and Max even pestered Kai about the magazine for weeks. They only stopped when Kai intensified their training.

-Do these people have no life?

Anyway, after the burial I went to the Abbey.

If you look at the Abbey from the outside, it is a frightening building.

But if you go inside it, you will see it is even worse.

I remember that place as 'my life in hell'.

The only time I thought opposite to that was when I met Tala.

He was the definition I had for a friend.-

Tala liked that, Kai had actually written something about him, but…

"…was? Had? Tala you and Kai were friends, weren't you?" asked Spencer.

"yes we were." Answered Tala already knowing exactly what Spencer was thinking.

"But then why is he talking about you in the past tense?" asked Spencer "Did you two fight each other or something like that before he escaped there?"

"No." said Tala. "actually I find that strange too. I only remember that the day he escaped we were severally punished for some mistake we did… I don't remember what thought. I even thought they had killed him…"

"They killed people in the abbey?" asked Ray surprised.

"Yes they did." Answered Bryan "They only wanted the best in there. Those who couldn't meet the expectations generally were killed."

"I remember Kai was the best in there." Said Ian "That was the motive I thought his 'death' was so strange."

"It almost gave me a heart attack when I saw him again." Said Tala smiling a little.

"Yeah it was like he came back from the dead." Said Bryan "Literally."

Tala then turned the page and went on.

-Best friend actually.

But he died four years ago the same day I escaped the abbey.-

Tala stopped reading.

"'he died'?" quoted Spencer.

"Could that be the reason why he ran away?" wondered Bryan."Because he thought you were dead?"

Tala then went on expecting to find the reason for that mistery.

-But that will stay for another day.

I am really tired after all it's 1:30 AM, so I am going to sleep now.

I only hope I can close my eyes now when it is dark. And open them again only on the morning when it's light.

Good night then Dimitri.

EEEEEEEEEEND OF THE CHAPTER!

So hated it? Loved it? Please leave a review.

Once again I would like to thank you all guys. Last chapter got 14 reviews. I am soooooooo happy. Thank you all for keep reading and reviewing.

There is a place in my heart reserved for all of you. Thank you

**Ass Kickin Princess Kai**

**lioku**

**Random Person**

**winterblazewolf: **i think that too. Please keep reading .

**Mizuki hikari:**I love cats too. That's the reason I had that idea.

**kay1fire**

**Sealink**

**Dark Kaiser**

**kailover2006**

**hiwatarisaori**

**lilhazelnutta**

**SilverKaya:**I think he is really kawaii in that hole too. That's why he is uke in this fic.

**Miako6**

**Yurii Savinov:** thank you a lot you were the first reviewer in last chapter.

Kisses. Till next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi guys. It's me again the first and only Ethereal Flower.

Here we go again.

Warnings: TalaKai. Yaoi! so children out of the room NOW! Hehehe just kidding, not like any child would ever obey me, parenthood is so not my thing… And remember I don't speak English, so anything wrong please DO tell me.

Disclaimer: Beyblade will be mine on February 31. That was the deal…

Chapter 5

June 16

Hey Dimitri today was Max birthday.

The others threw a party for him. He has got presents. I gave him the '100 ways for NOT be an lazy ass' manual, by me. He needs it.

…

Ok, ok just kidding. I gave him 'Are you afraid of the dark?' from Sidney Sheldon (AN: obviously I don't own), I read some of his books before and I found that a really good one.

Anyway, the others were happy and I left in the middle of the party and no I wasn't going to take the stick out of my ass like Tyson said (I still don't get that one… the person gets angry because it hurts?), it's just that when I see them so happy and then I start to wonder if I would be able to smile like them had I had a normal childhood.

Now I am in a park. I like to see the children playing here.

No worries, moms and dads with them. They don't know how happy they are.

Hope they never realize this from my point of view.

Anyway, now Max is sixteen, like Tyson. Ray will be seventeen on November 13 and Kenny will be sixteen on May 7.

Hey do you believe they think I am seventeen?

Yeah Grandfather you got to fool everybody. Just like you wanted.-

"I knew it!" exclaimed Spencer "Voltaire had to be involved somehow."

"When he isn't?" said Ian rhetorically.

-He faked my documents. He wanted me to be the best, the megalomaniac bastard, so he made look like I was three years older then I really am (yes I am fourteen) so he would be able to sign me in a category above mine.

That was how I got to know almost all kids in the Abbey. In championships.

When I was eight (eleven to anyone else), Voltaire started to sign me up in Beyblade competitions. I always got the first place (I had to) and Voltaire would do everything he could to convince the parents of the children who got from second to fifth places into letting their children go to the Abbey.

For the outsiders the Abbey was a school-like place. The only difference from a regular school would be the fact that, aside the other subjects and normal classes, the children would improve their beyblading skills in there. As if they were scholarship holders because of their beyblade skills.

Many parents fell for that. Who wouldn't want their children to study free of charge in a good school, ne?

Besides he always used me as an example. I can speak Russian, English, Japanese, Mandarin and Spanish rather fluently and have reading skills in the level of a university.

There were vacations. Every semester the kids were allowed to go visit their parents for three weeks. Microchips were planted under their skin so if they told anything about the reality in the Abbey to their parents the family would appear mysteriously killed in some horrible way, and with all money grandfather had he could always bribe someone to take the charge of accusations.

It was a vicious circle. Once you were inside the Abbey, the only way out there was death. Many kids tried that. Even today their parents don't know how their children died. Voltaire always came up with some story to explain those deaths.

Many times as grandfather tried to convince other parents to let their children go to that place, I felt the urge to stop they from doing it, to tell them what the Abbey really was.

But I couldn't.

I was afraid.

I knew what would be in store for me if I did that. I knew it. And I did not like it.

I knew that I was alone in that. There was no one to back me up and I knew they wouldn't kill me. I would be very lucky if they did.

After all the Abbey is that kind of place where those who die first are the really lucky ones.-

"How did you survived in a place like that?" asked a terrified Ray.

Tala took a deep breath "…frankly, I have no idea."

"When I think about it, I don't know too." Said Spencer.

"What motivated us was the thought that one day we would be able to escape that place…" said Spencer "It was hard…"

"I remember the day I got there," said Ian "I was ten…"

"I was eleven." Said Bryan.

"I was eleven too." Said Tala.

"I was twelve." Said Spencer.

"And how old are you now?" asked Tyson.

"I and Bryan are seventeen, Ian is sixteen and Spencer is eighteen." Said Tala. "We all trained there during six years."

"The funny thing is that we all were in the same championship when we entered." Said Ian.

"Yeah Kai got the first place, Tala the second, Spencer the third, I the fourth and Ian the fifth." Said Bryan "And that was among 500 competitors."

"What a coincidence…" said Tyson.

"Yeah." Said Tala.

-But enough of dwell in the past. I will return to the hotel now. G' night Dimitri.

August 1

Hi Dimitri.

Tomorrow we will be going to the last place I wanted to go. Moscow.

Looks like Voltaire isfinally making a move towards his aim.

For the first time the World CupFinals are going to be in Russia. Everything supported by Biovolt. His enterprise. Outside an respectful biological enhancement enterprise. Inside a perfect warriors factory.

When I was four I made myself a promise. I would see the fall of Biovolt along with Voltaire and Boris. Not only that but I would as well make everything I could to see that.

I arrived in the Abbey one month after the accident.

Once there I was given one week to learn how to Beyblade.

I did, my skills weren't great but I did.

When the week was over, I was called to the presence of Voltaire and Boris and there they told me I should win against a machine.

Round one: I lost.

Voltaire then called one guard who brought a boy with him. Left the boy there and then left.

Voltaire just looked to the boy once and then he shoot him.

The memories of the night uncle Dimitri died were still fresh and all I remember it is that I went hysteric there, and he told me that if I didn't get a grip in my emotions he would kill another child.

I couldn't.

I tried but I couldn't. I wasn't able to control my emotions and because of that… 30 children lost their lives.-

Tala stopped reading.

"…30…"said Ian.

"I knew Voltaire was a bastard who could do everything in Kai's 'education', but I never imagined he could get to that point." Said Spencer.

Tala took a deep breath and went on.

-Even after that I couldn't stop myself from screaming. I tried. I really tried. But I couldn't.

Voltaire and Boris started to hit me. I don't know how long it was. Fifteen minutes? Three hours? I don't know. What I know is that I blacked out some time later.

When I woke up it was late. I was in the floor of a cell, the moonshine illuminating it barely.

I don't know how long I stayed in there unable to move. Just looking at the moon.

I don't know what made me look to the side, but I did.

There were some shards of glass on the floor a few feet away from me.

What do you think I did?-

In the minds of everyone in the room just the thought 'please not what I am thinking…'

-Put one and one together.

I slit my wrists open. I still have the scars.

I was numb as I saw the blood leaving my body. I didn't feel anything as I saw it. The last thing I heard was footsteps.

When I woke up I was in a place with white walls, on a white bed and disinfectant smell.

A hospital.

A few minutes later a doctor came in. He examined my stats, saw my wounds and then left.

He said absolutely nothing.

The small amount of hope I still had, died there in that moment.

I realized what had happened. He was bribed.

Money can buy everything. Trust, love, hate, silence, life, death.

For the first time I realized I was alone.

Mom was dead.

Uncle Dimitri was dead.

There was no one else to be therefor me.

I died there too.

My soul died there.

When I went back to the Abbey I started using my mask. The four shark fins I use on my face.

One for my beloved ones (mom and Uncle Dimitri).

One for those who died because of me.

One for my dead soul.

And the last one to hold the mask in place.

That day I made my promise.

I would watch the Biovolt's fall.

And then I would kill my body.

EEEEEEEEEEEENND OF CHAPTER

So did you like, or did you hate, or I committed 1000 mistakes in grammar and spelling?

Anyway leave a review.

Before I goI want to thank

**I-Luv-Popcorn: **thank you a lot.

**lioku: **thank you a lot. Knowing that i am one of your favorite authors means a lot to me, you have no idea how happyI am.

**SilverKaya: **I think you got your question answered in this chapter, ne?hehehe thanks for the compliments abut my English. I love uke Kai too.

**Kailover2006: **thanks, it means a lot to me all the reviews you left.

**Mizuki hikari: **hey thank you, I know i am not the only one here who hasn't English as a first language, but it's always good to know someone else in this kind of situation, thank you again.

**Miako6: **now you know somethings Voltaire did, you will know more soon. Thanks for the review.

**fatima: **thank you for reading the story. I think this story will be a bit long, butI still don't know how many chapters it will have. About the other question... you will know when the time arrives huhuhu.

**Yurii Savinov: **thank you a lot for the compliment, but I am not that good yet... but thank you very, very, very much, that really means a lot to me.

I've got to say thatI am very happy with thestory and how many people are reading and leaving reviews. So I need to tell all of you THANK YOU!

I have a place for you all in my heart, kisses.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello again guys. I am back. And guess what? I have another chapter for you!

Disclaimer: no, Beyblade is not mine. But I still can dream ok!

Warnings: TalaKai, yaoi! I don't have… you already know the rest.

Chapter 6

Then I will kill my body.-

They all silenced. The reading was getting more and more disturbing.

As they read, they were making new discoveries about Kai. Most of them were not good.

How could they have spent so much time around him and not having any idea about how he thought?

All they could see was the exterior. The Mask.

The cold perfect warrior. The emotionless one. The ice king. The sour-puss.

They never made much effort in trying to figure out Kai Hiwatari.

It was easier call him names and just say he lacked social skills.

But now they knew.

Now they new, or at least had some idea of what laid under his mask.

And it wasn't good.

The feeling they all were experimenting was the same: failure.

They failed with a friend.

A friend they almost lost.

That's if they could consider themselves as his friends, because right now they didn't know anymore what to think.

How could they never notice the suicidal tendencies Kai had?

How could they never try to break his mask?

How could they be deceived by the Mask?

How?

There was no answer.

Just silence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tala lies in his bed.

It was past midnight, but he couldn't sleep.

After reading the August First entry, they noticed how was late so they decided to stop there and continue the reading the next morning.

He couldn't sleep.

He was thinking of the time he shared a room with Kai in the Abbey.

He went there when he was 12. He thought Kai was 11 that epoch, of course he noticed how small he looked compared to him and the other boys in the Abbey, but he soon learned that Kai didn't like talking about himself.

So he let it be.

He never asked about his past, he talked about other things.

The weather, the trees, some pranks he had thrown on his family and friends and the world outside the Abbey.

Specially the world outside the Abbey.

That was the topic Kai liked the most.

He always found a bit strange Kai to like so much of talking about that subject, but he did not ask.

To his innocent eyes, Kai was just a child, a little strange one, but still a child like him, like the other kids in the Abbey.

He also talked about the travels he had done around the world. His family wasn't rich, but they always took him to many places. He had been in England, Germany, France, Italy…

He noticed Kai liked to hear him tell his stories, so he told many stories to him. Sometimes he even told him some fairy tales. Kai told him that remembered him of his mother. When Tala asked where she was, Kai just gave him a sad smile and pointed to the sky. That was the only thing he ever told Tala about his past.

Outside their room, Kai acted like he didn't know Tala, but inside it he was different.

Inside their room Kai would drop the mask.

He smiled.

Yeah he had seen Kai smiling.

Not the ear to ear one that those scary ladies in the man's clothing stores wore. It was a small curving in his lips, but a smile nonetheless.

At that time he was mesmerized by the beauty in his smile.

Once he told him how beautiful he was when he smiled.

Kai's only answer was blushing a lovely shade of red. Just to cute. Really cute.

But he continued to smile.

Another thing he noticed about him was that he liked to see the sun setting. He thought it had something to do with his past and thought it was better not ask.

Sometimes Kai would arrive in their room really late and with many wounds.

That because, Tala knew, the other kids liked to hit Kai.

They all were bigger than him, and Kai being not only small, but also a little too thin, didn't help.

As he tended his wounds and told him not to wander around alone in the night, he would always give him a sad smile, one that clearly told him 'it's not their fault, it's mine'.

He never understood that.

He never understood how Kai could forgive those kids so easily.

But that was another thing in Kai that enchanted him.

His goodness.

The reason why the other kids beat him was that he not only was able to defeat them easily, but also sometimes he would leave training. Not because he was lazy, but because some men would take him sometimes. Besides, the fact that everyone knew he was Voltaire's grandson didn't help in anything.

That fact awoke jealousness in the other kids.

He was seen as the favorite one in there.

And the other kids didn't like that.

So they just took their anger on him.

But there were other times, when he would arrive in their room in such a state that it was incredible he had made it that far without collapsing in the way.

When that happened, Tala knew it wasn't the kids who had hit him, but someone else under Boris orders. He himself had been beaten sometimes, but Kai's were always worse.

They had a first aid kit in their room, so Tala could always tend his wounds.

But whenever Tala asked about the reason for those wounds, Kai would only give him his sad and knowing smile.

His only answer was silence.

That was another thing Tala noticed.

It looked like Kai had an aura of silence around him.

Sometimes impenetrable. But others, he let him in.

Only him.

It made him feel special.

But now it made him feel guilty.

It made him think that he could have stopped those thoughts in Kai's head.

Now he was asking himself why Kai had let him in. Did Kai want to be saved?

Was him feeling too alone in his own world?

Why? Why he?

Why couldn't he save Kai?

Why it had been necessary something like that tragedy, so he could finally understand the way Kai thought?

Why hadn't he been able to discover Kai earlier?

When he saw Kai again in the World Tournament, he got so happy.

But he couldn't speak to Kai.

All he saw was a cold, unreadable and emotionless mask.

He felt like Kai was pushing him away.

As if Kai didn't want to see him anymore.

That hurt him.

So he gave up in trying to reach Kai.

He gave up.

Now he thought-no he knew he should have tried to reach out for Kai.

He meant Kai was only fourteen and saw the world like that. Like a person who has gave up living.

When he saw Kai again, he thought the little cute kid had died.

He thought the kid was gone.

That he had been replaced by the cold guy.

What should he do now?

Reading Kai's diary had been a disturbing, but a revealing experience.

The kid had never died.

He could see in the lines Kai had written that the kid was still alive.

It had been the cute kid who was writing those words.

Those were the kid's thoughts.

That was Kai without his mask. That was Kai.

Still a little innocent kid, but stained by depressive thoughts, depressive memories and stuck in a silence world.

Kai was still there.

But he gave up in trying to reach out for him. He abandoned him. He left him alone in the darkness of his own world.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEND OOOOOOOOOOF CHAAAAAAAPTEER

So what did you guys think about this one? Do tell me leave a review.

**autumnaura: **thanks for the review, here another chapter.

**Ass Kickin Princess Kai: **sorry about the confusion, right nowKai is fourteen, but everybody thought he was seventeen. Anyway thank you a lot for the review.

**winterblazewolf: **it makes me so happy to know you are loving the story. Thanks for the review.

**MikaMiko: **thank you for reviewing, here you have another chapter, hope you like this one as well.

**SilverKaya:** I am planning to update the other storysoon, since nowI've got a lot of free time...(I'll explain this later). Hopeyou like this chaptertoo. I am really looking foward tochat with you ok? kisses.

**fatima**: hellllllloooo fatima! thank you for reviewing. Hope you like this chapterok? oh by the wayI've send you an e-mail ok? kisses!

**kaizgirl1**: as you can see this chapter was about Tala and Kai's epoch inthe Abbey. Hope you liked. And don't worry I don't plan killing Kai, I am not very fond of deathfics ok? kisses.

**lioku**: Cool! Another one in the same situation! soI think that I can say: We are not alone (says with a misterious look in the face)... Thanks for the review, kisses!

**Mizuki Hikari**: Thanks for the review! keep reading the story (and reviewing too) please.Kisses.

**Yurii Savinov**: thank you a lot!By the wayI would like to correct one thingI said to you: I don't have 450 accumulated messages. I have 557 accumulated messages.I feel like cryingI'll never be able to read so many! TT

I want to say that I amsoooooooooo happy! not only becauseIgot 10 reviews for the last chapter, but also because of something that happened in my life.

I am in University now! WOOOOOHOOOO! I am going to be a doctor! My classes start in October 2, so till then I will try to update my (2) stories the mostI can, Ok?

kisses, love you all!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey it's me again! And guess what? I have another chapter for you.

Warnings: once again, I would like to tell all of you that there will be yaoi, TalaKai to be precise, in later chapters, so don't complain later 'cause I told you so. The other warning… you already know.

Disclaimer: why? Why can't Beyblade be mine?

Chapter 7

August 19

Hey Dimitri, sorry I didn't write earlier.-

The others were once again together in the living room. And again it was Tala who was reading the diary, since Kai had written all in Russian and he was the chosen one to read it.

The night had been difficult to everyone. Most only slept in the early hours of the morning, and the ones who got to sleep had some nightmares about what was read during the night.

But they could forget the fact that, what for them was just a nightmare, for Kai was real life.

-but these days were very agitated.

But guess what? We won the World Cup. So now we are the world champions(1). But do you know what is the best part? Mr. D and I got enough proofs to incriminate Voltaire and Boris for all they did to achieve their aim. It was pretty simple actually, all I had to do was to hack their computers (the irony is that they were the ones to teach me that) and get the vigilance tapes. The two of them were arrested this morning, the trial will be on August 25.

Many things have happened. I even had to be at Voltaire's side for a while. That happened because the bastard menaced the lives of my teammates.-

Silence made himself present in the room, that, at least, until Max broke it.

"I didn't know our lives were in danger…" said Max.

"Yeah, he never told us what were the motives for that change…" said Ray.

"Did you know anything about this?" asked Tyson to the D-Boys accusingly.

"We didn't know anything, about that!" defended Ian.

"Yeah, all we were told was that he was back!" said Spencer "They never told us his reasons."

"But if you think about it…" said Tala "it isn't surprising Voltaire using this mean to get Kai back… he is the definition for 'the end justifies the mean' (Nicholas Machiavel)(2)…"

-If it was only mine, there would be no problem, since I plan taking it myself one day. But he knows I hate when he gets other people involved. He knows I have this weakness, so he used it.

But do you want to know the really good news?

Tala is alive!

I thought he died the night I escaped the Abbey after blowing half of the place with Black Dranzer. I am so happy he is not dead.

But I never let him know this.

I couldn't get him involved. For his own sake, the best I can do is to stay away from him, so no matter how much it hurts, this is what I will do.

And you know what Dimitri? This really hurts. I feel this pain every time I have to give him the cold shoulder, but I can't get near him, I know Voltaire would use him or anyone who I let get close to get me. And I can't let that happen, Dimitri. The D-Boys have suffered enough, and the others in my team don't know this kind of suffering. I won't let that happen. No matter what I can't allow that. I must keep their freedom, not only of the D-boys, but of the Blade Breakers as well. And I promise I'll do that, no matter what it takes nor what I have to do.-

'This really sounds like Kai,' thought Tala 'put the others in front of himself, sacrifice himself for other people and not let them know. Yeah this is him, really.'

-August 25

Hello Dimitri!

Today was Voltaire and Boris's trials.

Both of them got life sentences after been considered guilty of all charges.

You know what, today was very tiring. All I want to do now is to sleep, since tomorrow I will have to start the real job.

You know, look for the families of the boys in the Abbey, and give them an indemnity, I know it won't give the time they lost back, nor change many things, money isn't everything, but is something already.

I just wish I could do more for them, Dimitri, but I can't…

But I have to do this fast, since before the guards took him to prison, Voltaire looked at me and said: This isn't over yet.-

They all grimaced at the memory. All of them were in the trial room and when Voltaire said that, all of them flinched, Tyson even said that if it was with him, he would have run in the opposite direction the fastest he could, but Kai just remained still, as if he was saying 'I know' and watched as the guards marched Voltaire out of the room.

-I know it isn't over yet. I know it somehow. So I need to hurry.

I will go to Japan after that, if it's possible, I would rather never againgo to Russia.

I asked Tala and the others what they are going to do now. His answer was cold, but what can I say about that, accordingly to Tyson I am the Ice King, so I guess I can't say anything.

Anywayhe said they didn't know yet. Their families were murdered by Voltaire a few years ago, so they have no reason to stay here in Russia.

Seeing that I called then to live with me in the mansion I inherited now, that Voltaire is in prison.

They accepted Dimitri. This has gotten me so happy! It makes things a lot easier.

But now I am going to sleep, I am more tired than I thought, so g'night Dimitri.

August 27

I am leaving Russia now. I am on the plane right now. My team mates are going to stay here for three more days, they will go to Japan on August 30 along with the Demolition Boys.

That means I've got three days to organize everything before they get there.

I am talking about the documents and the tapes I've got from the Abbey.

These are about me, nothing they need to know.

In these three days my personal mission is to hide these things in good place, I think I'll destroy them later, but I still got some things to solve.

You know what Dimitri?

Yesterday I gave uncle Dimitri a proper burial.

That night after my father killed him he killed also many of the house employees, but two survived. I found them and they told me what happened that night.

That night father buried Uncle's Dimitri body in the garden. The flowers garden that he loved so much when he was alive.

Well I took his body to the cemetery mom is buried. with a lateness of ten years, he is where he should have been since his death and where he wanted to be, he told me that personally once, two weeks after mom's death, he told me he wanted to beon his twin side when he died.

He said: 'we were born together, so I used to think we would die together too. But since that hasn't happened, I would at least want to buried beside her when I die.'. If I am not mistaken, he told me that when he was comforting me after I had a nightmare about mom hating me, and we ended up comforting each other.

You know what, I miss him. A lot.

With these things I have a few pictures of us too. I don't know if I will be able to look at them thought.

When father got me upset by something he said, especially after mom's death, he used to tell me that what father said about me killing her was a lie and that the fact I was born even when she knew she would have more chances if she aborted me, was a proof of how much she loved me.

He told me that she loved me above her own life and that I wasn't a murderer.

Ne Dimitri, how many times did I want to believe in those words? How many? But I couldn't bring myself to. Father was right. Grandfather was right. I am a murderer, I am an assassin. I killed those I loved the most. If I wasn't born, mom could still be alive. If I wasn't born, Uncle Dimitri wouldn't have to die.-

It was hard to Tala to read this, it was very hard to see someone like Kai, who looked so strong, sounding so broken and so hopeless, but he went on. He felt like he needed to know the way Kai thought to be able to help him.

-I am going to pay my debt with them soon, really soon. But I've got some things to do first.

Now I am arriving in Japan. We will land soon, so I guess it's all by now. See ya later Dimitri.

August 30

Hi again Dimitri.

Tala and the others arrived today.

They arrived this morning and I went to get them in the airport along with Mr. D in the BBA bus.

Once they were in here they all went to their rooms, saying they all were tired.

This mansion is pretty big. When I was told I had received it, I didn't know it was this big.

In the last three days I found myself lost a couple of times.

Well not that my direction sense is good, but I never thought it was this bad.-

"So then he got lost in here too." Said Ian.

"That's not surprising," said Tala "I mean with his sense of direction… or should I say complete lack of it…"

"Is it bad?" asked a surprised Ray.

"You have no idea…" said Tala "it was so common to see him lost in the Abbey, and consider that he lived there for a long time."

FLASHBACK

"Kai what are you doing here?" asked twelve-year-old Tala when he saw Kai entering the kitchens where he was washing a enormous pile of plates as punishment for having tripped on Bryan. Since it was a light mistake, they gave a light punishment, which was to wash plates of 210 people for one week. Yeah, THAT was light.

"Huh? Tala? I thought this was the way to our room… and…"

"Kai" said Tala looking at him seriously "this is the WEST wing, our room is in the EAST wing."

"…oh…"

Tala sighed "Man I swear it's impossible someone have such a lack of direction sense like you have…" Said Tala shaking his head "I mean, yours is so bad that I bet you could get lost inside your own room…"

"HEY that only happened ONCE!" complained Kai while pouting at what Tala had just said "and anyone can get lost in a room!…I mean… there are FOUR walls in it! FOUR! How the hell do you want someone to know where each of them are and not even once forget where the damn door is?"

"Are you serious?" asked Tala rising one eyebrow.

"…no…" said Kai unconvincingly and blushing into an adorable shade of red.

Tala sighed again "Ok then, just sit there and when I finish here I will take you there ok?"

"Hai." Said Kai going to sit on the floor. The two of them were alone in the kitchen since it was late, so Kai had no reason to act like he was in front of a stranger. "Do you want any help?"

"No don't worry about that, I am almost finishing this anyway."

Fifteen minutes later he finished and when he looked at Kai he saw him sleeping on the floor.

END OF FLASHBACK

That night he ended up taking Kai to the room. He was so sweet back then.

"But he guided us in Moscow and…" said Tyson.

"Let me guess," said Tala "he had a map, didn't he?"

"Yes he had one…" said Max.

"Well, I think this is what you can call 'compensation'." said Tala "You see, he has a really bad direction sense, but never had any difficulty in using a map."

"But I never saw him getting lost in here." Said Bryan.

"He even helped me once…" said Ian.

"that's because he had amap of the mansion with him." Said Tala.

"How do you know that?" asked Ray.

"I saw him looking at it once…"

-But now I got that problem solved!

My incredible capacity of solving problems has found a way out of that.

My fast, clever and rational mind has came up with the perfect solution: a map of the house!-

"Told you so…" said Tala rolling up his eyes.

-I found it by pure luck while I was lost yesterday, butnow I can keep my reputation all I need to do is to avoid them knowing that fact in particular.

As soon as they all get accustomed with this all, I will start all the things I have planned.

But for now it's all, bye Dimitri!-

"What was was he talking about?" asked Tyson.

"I don't know" answered Tala "but I think we will discover soon."

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEND OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOF CHAAAAAAAPTEEEEEEEEEEER

(1) I never agreed with the idea of calling Tyson the world champion. I mean, they were a team, so they won the Championship, not only Tyson. But that' s only my opinion.

(2) Is this how do you spell it? Here in Brazil is Nicolau Maquiavel, so i thought you should say Nicholas Machiavel, please tell me if this is right or wrong, ok?

So what did you think about this one? It's good? It's bad? Do tell me by leaving a review!

And my personal thanks to:

**hiwatarisaori: **yeah, I do know the story is sad, somtimesI get near the tears as I am writing. Well thanks for the review. Hope you like this chapter as well.

**Mizuki hikari:** thank you for the review, good to know that you are enjoying this story, thanks again.

**sola-bola: **I agree, it's sad. But please keep reading ok? Thanks for the review.

**SilverKaya: **to tell you the truth, last chapter wasn't planned, not that the others were, but last popped in my mind andI decided to try it. Good to know that you liked Thanks for reading and reviewing.

**winterblazewolf: **thanks for the congrats, you have no idea how happy that makes me. And you enjoying the story makes me very happy too. Please keep reading and reviewing.

**ass kickin princess kai: **thanks for the review! I know the story is depressing, but please keep reading ok?

**kailover2006: **thanks for the congrats, thanks for the review and thank you for reading my story and I've sent you an e-mail, please read ok? Thank you again!

**Yurii Savinov: **I really think I should get ashamed and do something about my personal e-mail, but since I am too lazy, andI know that will never be solved, soI'll let it how it is,after all last timeI looked there were only 637 messages,so... T.T I wanna cryyyyyyyy... THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!

I really love you guys. You all have a place in my heart, thanks for reading.See ya.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys, guess who is back? Yes it's me, and with me I bring a brand new chapter for you all.

Warnings: yaoi, TalaKai, desolation, solitude, a Brazilian author and any other thing I might come up with.

Disclaimer: I know no one reads this but anyway: I don't own Beyblade.

Chapter 8

September 2

Hi Dimitri.

Today Tala and the others went out with the Blade Breakers.

They didn't call me to go with them. Not that I blame them thought, me being me, probably would ruin their night out, ne?-

They all couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt at that.

-Some times, they act like I don't exist at all. So? I am accustomed to be invisible anyway my father and my brothers used to treat me like that, specially after mom's death…-

How could it be that neither of them ever noticed how they treated Kai? Be invisible, not exist… they now were being able to see all they did to him. How bad they treated him. How they were selfish. Kai did not deserve that. God, no one deserves that.

-But it is good to see them getting along so well with the Blade Breakers. It is great they been able to live like normal people for once. Ne Dimitri, the time has arrived.

I started my plan today.

This is the good thing in being invisible: no one ever knows when you are around or not. Well… don't know or don't care, but anyway,

Today I did not have breakfast with them.

I just made it and then left in there for them to eat. They never noticed I wasn't there.

If you had a brain, I am sure you would be thinking 'What? That's your great plan? Ignore them until your death?', but I will get to that point, just wait.

I thought a lot about that Dimitri… about how to take my life away.-

They gasped in the room.

-After thinking a lot, this is the way I came up with: sleeping pills overdose.

That's the best way to do it.

They know I take sleeping pills, so all I have to do is to make a small mistake at the dosage, like taking three instead of one.

All I have to do is to make it look like an accident. This will eliminate any risk of anyone feel guilty about my death.-

'Even in a time like this he still think on the others…' Tala couldn't help but think.-

But it will take me some time until I can do this.

You see Dimitri, by reading my files of the time I had spent in the Abbey, I discovered that my body is strong enough to survive a small overdose. In the current situation, to kill myself, it would take at least eight pills. Taking eight pills instead of one would never look like accidental death, it would be clear suicide.

And I don't wanna a clear suicide.

I read on Internet that people who are close or at least live with a person who suddenly kills itself, can blame themselves for what happened. I don't want that. This possibility almost scares me into not doing it. But it's necessary. This way I'll pay for my sins and they will see themselves free of my existence.

On the other hand, there are people who make fun of accidental deaths. I read something about that on Internet too. They call it Darwin Awards (AN: it exists really and I don't own it), accordingly to the description of the site it was 'awards dedicated to those who kicked themselves out of evolution line in a really idiot way' not exactly those words, but anyway, who knows, my death can become a joke for them in the future ne Dimitri?

Back in to the subject, to make myself able to die with only three pills, I need to get my body weak first. This is the first step and what I've already started.

Stop eating is a start. Only the start.

I know that in the next days I'll be losing weight, so I've changed my way of dressing. Now I wear dark long and loose long sleeved shirts, but I still keep my cargo pants, none of the others said anything about that. What is good, it will only make things easier to me.

Besides I know I'll get thinner soon.

I have always been like this. To me is extremely easy to lose weight, but it's extremely hard to gain more. I don't know the reasons for that, but I have always been like this.

I think it's one of the reasons why I am always underweight.

Well Dimitri for now it's all. G'night.

September 3

Hi Dimitri. It's me again.

Today they left again and I stayed in home alone all day.

Seeing this, I used the time alone that I got and decided to look in the Abbey files once more.

So I went to the library, there is a secret compartment in there, this house is pretty old and seems to have a lot of things like those. Only, they are not in the maps I have, you see this one I discovered by an accident when I ran into a wall on the other day.-

At that Tala smiled a little.

Since he met Kai in the Abbey, he knew Kai was a bit distracted person, and when he got really concentrated in something he would forget the rest of the world. Those who never got close to Kai would never think that of him, but he knew it was the truth.

FLASHBACK

Twelve-year-old Tala entered his room, he had been in the Abbey for almost a year now, and by now he could say he knew his room mate a little.

As he closed the door behind him, he saw his room mate sitting on his (AN: Kai's) bed with a book on his lap.

"Hey Kai, what are you reading?" said Tala walking towards his own bed.

"…"

"Kai did you hear me?" asked Tala as he sat on the bed.

"…"

"Kai?" Tala was getting worried and started walking towards Kai.

"…"

"Kai?" Tala touched on his shoulder.

Kai nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Tala!" he said clutching his chest. "Don't scare me like that…when did you enter in the room?"

"About five minutes ago." Said Tala with an amused expression on his face. "And I have been calling you since then…"

"Sorry about that." Said Kai blushing.

"not a problem." Said Tala smiling "What are you reading?"

"Hamlet" answered Kai, "it was written by William Shakespeare, it's a pretty good novel in spite of the language he uses…"

"Yeah, I noticed it was good, you could barely tear your eyes away from it…"

"Hey Tala…" asked Kai blushing again.

"Yes?"

"Do you want to read it with me?" Kai said blushing even more.

"Sure." Said Tala smiling.

END OF FLASHBACK

After that, many other times they would read some book together. Generally Kai ended up sleeping on Tala's shoulder. Those were good memories. So different of the present reality…

-hey Dimitri can you believe that 1387 children went through the Abbey and that 1319 died there?-

They all gasped again. They never knew so many children had been killed in there. Sure the D-boys knew that the number was big, but not that big.

-Grandfather used to say that every useless piece should be out of the way. He treated not only me but every child in the place like mere pieces of his chess game. He had no fear in sacrificing some to achieve his objectives.

I hope I can pay for this too.

Had I been stronger, many of these kids wouldn't have died.

Most of these deaths happened after I escaped that place.

What can I do for them Dimitri, what?

These are the times I really wish you had a brain, Dimitri. So you could answer me and tell me what to do.

Sometimes it sucks being alone.

September 6

Hey Dimitri.

I haven't left my room since the day before yesterday's afternoon.

I don't know why, but I don't wanna leave the room.

Ne Dimitri, I noticed that my calendar hasn't been touched since September 2. I don't have the strength to go over there and change it.

Why bother?

Why?

It is not like anything would change if I did that anyway.

I started to get thinner.

A few more days and I will be able to do that.

Just a few more days…

EEEEEEEEEEEEEND OOOOOOOOOOOOOOF CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPTER!

Maybe this is a bit short, but don't worry guys, they are finishing the reading of Kai's diary. But I still have no idea of how many chapters this story will have…

But, anyway thanks to:

**kaitala4eva: **thanks for the review, hope you like this chapter.

**Mizuki hikari: **here you go Mizuki, a new chapter, hope you like it.

**sola-bola: **it makes mehappy to see that you liked that idea, yeah it's really good to see that... thanks for the review.

**lioku: **thank you too lioku, not only for reviewing, but also for supporting my opinion. I think he is a good beyblader, but only good, because Kai is the best! See ya.

**Jaheira1000: **thank you very much for the compliment! you have no idea of how happy that makes me. when I started this story, I kept wondering if it was really a good idea, to see you saying that makes me feel like I am receiving a great award (not the Darwin's one), i swear you all have no idea of how happy i get when i see you all reading my story. Thank you a lot.

**kailover2006**: don't worry kailover2006, I will keep updating! I Would never be able to give up on this story, so just you wait and more chapters will come! Thank you!

**SilverKaya: **i have read the poem and i agree with you. That is a bit of my vision about him too. Thanks for reviewing once again and I really hope we will chat on msn. See ya.

**winterblazewolf: **yeah, you see many people were saying that this story was very sad, and i agreed with them, so i decided to lighthen up a little. Thank you for reading.

**autumnaura: **Yeah, i like of reading long chapters, so i try to write long chapters too. Thanks for reviewing.

**Yurii Savinov: **thank you a lot Yurii! I think that Kai was very cute when he was a kid, so i tried to make him like that. Good to know you liked. Thanks again.

Well guys now i finished of answering your reviews, so i can go, because i swear my left shoulder is killing me! But i get so happy when I see so many people Reading and reviewing, so thank you all a lot! if this story is already in this chapter, it is because of your support. Thank you a lot.

I have a place for you all here in my heart, thanks once more

Ethereal Flower


	10. Chapter 10

Hello again guys, I am back! And I think you all know what I bring with me!

Yes, you guessed. A new chapter for you.

Warnings: the same I said in the last chapter, which, by the way, I doubt you even read.

Disclaimer: no, I don't own Beyblade, but I really doubt anyone is reading this, so…

**Attention! New legend: **_this is flashback!_

Enjoy!

Chapter 9

September 9

Hi again Dimitri.

Yesterday I left my room for the first time in… how many days it was?…almost five days?

Anyway, I can't really say 'I left' it's more like someone 'made me leave'.

Do you wanna know who made me leave Dimitri?

Well, you are not going to answer, so I will say it, I would even if you said no.

It was Tala.

Tala made me leave my room.-

"When it was that?" asked Bryan "I can't remember seeing the both of you really talking ever since we arrived here."

"It was the day you went to the movies to watch The Caribbean Pirates" (AN: you all know but, anyway, I don't own it.) said Tala.

"Oh, I remember now, you didn't go with us!" exclaimed Tyson. "I just don't remember why…"

"Because he was still feeling a little sick because of the drinking contest we had." Said Spencer smirking.

"Yes I remember him the next morning." Said an also smirking Bryan "Oh my stomach wanna escape my body… when will the room stop spinning… I am going to die…" he said while imitating Tala who had blushed at the comments while the others laughed at him.

"Oh shut up you two!" said Tala with a red face "At least Bryan, I got the second place, and do I need to remember who was the one that started dancing and singing Madonna songs on the table after just seven shots of vodka?" he commented with a smirk.

"Hehehe that was funny…" said Tyson.

"Yeah and you are one to say that, since you joined him a little after." Said a smirking Ian getting more laughs of the others minus Bryan and Tyson who now had stopped laughing.

"ANYWAY" said Tala a little tired of the matter "can I go on now?"

"Sure" answered Bryan whose face was red with embarrassment and had that I-can't-believe-I-did-that-I-will-never-drink-again look.

-He started banging on my door and gave me a choice.

_FLASHBACK (pay attention, it will be mixed with the diary passages. These will be written _like this, _every thing in italic will be the flashback, got it?)_

_"Kai I know you are in there! Either you open this door right now or I will blow it down!" yelled a very angry Tala, who stood in front of Kai's room knocking hard on his door like he had been doing for the last five minutes. _

Not really a choice, but since I opened it worked for him anyway.

_Kai opens the door. "What do you want, Tala?" asked Kai crossing his arms on his chest and reclining on the door looking impatient. _

"_I want to know why you are ignoring us all." Said Tala angrily._

"_I am not ignoring anyone Tala." Replied Kai calmly._

"_Yes you are" Said Tala "you never talk to any of us, and never is around, never leave the house and…" then looking worried "You are very pale. When was the last time you left the house, no, even better, when was the last time you left your room? How much time since the last time you saw the Sun?"_

"_Tala…"_

"_And not only that! Look at yourself! Are you starving yourself? Why are you so thin?"_

He started to say I was ignoring all of them, and then he started complaining about how thin and pale I was looking.

_"That's it!" said Tala taking Kai's hand "I am taking you outside right now!"_

_"…why?" asked Kai looking down to the floor._

And he invited me to go out with him

_"What do you mean 'why?' you need to leave your room a little more, let alone eat something, and I am here to make you do that!" said Tala pulling Kai down the corridor._

_"…why?" asked Kai with his eyes still hidden by his hair._

_"What do you mean 'why?' because you are my friend of course!" _

I asked him why he wanted to get me out of my room so much.

Do you know what he answered me Dimitri?

'you are my friend.'

I don't deserve this Dimitri.

_Kai pulled his hand out of Tala's and when Tala turned to ask him what was wrong, Kai said: _

_"Just leave me the Hell alone IVANOV!" _

_Tala froze as he watched Kai marching back to his room and locking the door behind him. _

_Then he recovered his senses enough to shout back. _

_"If this is how you want HIWATARI! So be it!" yelled Tala before continuing his way down the corridor. _

_END FLASHBACK _

Ne Dimitri, I really wanted to go out with him.

Maybe we could have watched some film or even read something together like we did in the past.

I really wanted to accept Dimitri. I really wanted.

But I couldn't.

I can't.

I don't deserve this. Many people suffered because I exist. Many people died because of me.

I must pay for all of my sins.

I don't deserve consideration from anyone.

Ne Dimitri, you are really lucky you don't feel any pain at all.

Because the pain I felt when I closed that door was the worse I ever felt. Like my heart was breaking in one thousand pieces and I know that it won't ever be fixed.

I know it won't.-

'The last time we really talked…' thought Tala bitterly '…and it was a bad memory, a really bad one…'

-September 11

Today I ate with the others.

I've been doing that since the 'talk' I had with Tala.

He has been watching me since then, so I have to do everything in a really discreet way, in a way he can't get suspicious of me.

What he doesn't know is that after every meal I go to the bathroom and put a finger on my throat to empty my stomach.-

'WHAT THE…' thought Tala 'for God's sake Kai, you don't have to die… God, no one deserve this…'

-Tala is still angry with me.

I can see that every time he looks at me.

He tries to hide it, but he can't hide that from me.

He never was that good in hiding his emotions anyway.

His eyes betray him.

It really hurts every time he looks at me. When he does that I feel this pain, like a big hand crushing my heart.

And it hurts even more because I know I was the responsible for that.

The bond we once had, now is lost, because I broke it.

I did that.

Ne Dimitri, I hope someday he understands why I did that…

No even better.

I don't want him to ever find out.

If he remembers me with hate, then he won't suffer once I am gone.

It's better this way…-

'Kai…' thought Tala bitterly 'why can't we turn back time, to the point I would be able to help you…'. It was getting harder and harder just keep reading. Not only for him, but for the others as well. Because they now saw many that many times they had the chance to stop Kai from getting so far. How come none of them really noticed he wasn't eating? Or that he was getting thinner? Or that he had cloistered himself inside his room? How? Just the silence answered them.

-September 13

Hi again Dimitri.

Today was so hard to leave the bed.

Not only I don't really look forward to face the world outside my room, but I don't feel well at all.

My stomach is killing me.

And the lack of strength is really getting me.

I know for a fact that I am losing fat, because now I need to wear two shirts, one over the other to feel a little warmer.

Not to mention this strong headache that I have since the time I wake up, till the time I sleep.

I also have strong dizzy spells. Yesterday I fell down the stairs because of one of them. I have a lot of purple spots all over my body because of that.

Luckily, the others were downstairs and speaking loud enough to cover the sound of my fall.

Ne Dimitri, I am getting weaker.

Just a few more days…

September 15

Voltaire and Boris escaped.-

"he knew it already:" exclaimed Kenny "But Mr. Dickenson only told us on September 16?"

"How could he know this before us?" wondered Bryan.

"Yes" said Tala "How?"

-September 16

Dimitri, yesterday Voltaire called me to tell me he and Boris had escaped and were coming to Japan.

They are after me.

He said he was coming for me and that I better stay silent or they would get the others too.

Damn it.

I had forgotten about them.

I was so concentrated in killing myself, that I completely forgot about them.

I forgot it wasn't over yet.

How could I? Now I need to get strong again.

I know they will get me. I know they will. I can't escape them now.

So I need to get strong.

One day I survive with them, will be one more day of freedom to the others.

They now know about the escape. Mr. Dickenson called them yesterday to tell this.

Ne Dimitri, guess I can't escape now.

But I will fight to keep their freedom, until my last breath.-

Tala closed the diary.

"The diary ends here." He said quietly when the others looked at him.

Silence filled the room.

Kai had disappeared on September 17 morning, after leaving the house, something he had stopped doing for a while. But none of them even bothered in asking him where he was going, or why he was leaving the house after so much time.

It took them two days to notice he was disappeared.

What could they do now? Was the question in their minds. What?

Now they knew what happened to Kai before the kidnapping.

But what could they do now? How could they help Kai now?

Because now they knew, what Kai had done for them. Now they knew.

But, again, what could they do now? Where from here?

Now it looks like they would have to learn how to play the famous 'Waiting Game'. It was all they could do now. Wait for Kai awakening.

Just wait.

But unknowingly for the others, but Tala, the diary wasn't finished yet.

On the next page of the diary, in big letters could be read:

'To Tala Ivanov'

TO BE CONTINUED

Putz, it was hard to write this chapter, not only write, but post it too, since I've had a few problems with that...-.-"

Anyway thanks to:

**winterblazewolf: **thank you for reviewing, I know the story is a bit sad, but keep reading, I hope you liked this chapter as well.

**Kai's diamond: **I feel sorry for him too, I really hope he has a nice ending...Kai: You are the Author you idiot! Of course you know the end! Me: And you are in coma! Go back to the hospital right now!... ahem sorry about that, thanks for the review, see ya.

**kaitala4eva: **thanks for the review, here is another chapter, I really hope you like this one.

**MikaMiko: **thnaks for the compliments and for the review! I hope you like reading this chapter as much as I loved writing.

**SilverKaya: **thanks for the review! About the msn thing, from next week and on, I will be logged in most of the time, 'cause I have nothing better to do:p. The exception will be Saturdays, because I will start working. Thanks anyway, hopefuly see ya.

**Yurii Savinov: **Here you have another chapter Yurii! Thank you a lot for reading and reviewing.

**lioku: **thank you a lot lioku. I still swear you guys don't know how happy I get when I see you reviewed.

**Mizuki hikari: **thanks for reviewing, but don't cry let's hope Kai will have a nice ending. ;)

**Mikko: **here is the continuation, enjoy! Oh, and thanks for reviewing.

**kailover2006:**thanks for the review. I really hope you like this Chapter. See ya in the next one (hope so...)

Thank you all once again.

As I said, I am going start to work on Saturday mornings, nothing too heavy, I will teach Biology to some of my former classmates and other people I don't know yet.

I hope everything will be fine on my new job.

But you don't have to worry about the updates! I swear I will try to be fast in doing this ok?

And, before I go, I will say it again, because I just don't get tired of saying it: You all have a place here in my heart.

See ya all soon, I hope

Ethereal Flower


	11. Chapter 11

Three guesses who?

Yeah , it's me! But since no one is reading this, why bother in writing something? Why am I writing? Why haven't I stopped yet? Why am I asking you this? UAAAAAAAAAARG!… ahem sorry about that…-.-'

Warnings: the same as the last chapter, if you wanna know what it was, which I doubt anyone will do, go to the last chapter, the only one I am adding is that from now on there will be some SpencerBryan

**New legends: **this is normal text.

_This is the song_

This is the letter

Disclaimer: Beyblade is not mine, bla bla bla. Now, on with the story.

Chapter 10

"Are you sure you don't want to go with us?" asked Bryan for the seventh time in half an hour.

"Yeah Bryan don't worry." Answered Tala also for the seventh time.

"Are you rally sure?" asked Bryan once again.

"BRYAN! FOR THE LAST TIME I DON'T WANT TO GO!" yelled Tala finally losing his patience.

Everybody looked at him surprised.

"…sorry about that…" said Tala "But you don't have to worry, I am alright, I can stay by my own, besides it's just a small headache…"

"Yeah I know but are-" Tala looked at Bryan "ok, ok we are going now…"

"Enjoy the movie." Said Tala.

"Bye" said Spencer, Bryan and Ian going out.

There had been a week since they had finished reading the diary.

After that all of them had gotten a bit depressed, and feeling a lot guilty. They couldn't help, but think that it was their fault, that they somehow should have tried to reach out for Kai, no matter how much he wanted to avoid the contact.

They couldn't visit Kai yet, the risk of infection was still high, so it would take a while until they could do it.

Right now they decided that trying to live normally it was the best they could do. They still had to be careful and avoid been recognized in the streets thought. There were too many reporters wanting to publish anything about Kai, and if one of they was recognized, there was a chance they would have to face a reporter.

"You really should stop worrying, Bryan, he is a big boy. He knows to take care of himself." Said Spencer with an arm over his boyfriend's shoulder.

"I know, it's just that I can't help." Answered Bryan "I know he can take care of himself… but…"

"But?" asked Spencer.

"… don't you remember how he was at first?"

"Yeah, I do…" said Spencer.

In the first days after reading the diary, Tala just wasn't himself. He would spent a lot of time inside his own room, and when he was with the others his eyes got a distant look, as if his body was there but his mind far away…

He kept the diary with him, it was in his room. The others did nothing to stop him from doing it. He was, after all, the one who knew Kai the best.

"I think he has feelings for Kai…" said Spencer.

"Me too…" said Bryan.

"Hey you two! Stop dating around and hurry!" Yelled Ian, who was a couple of steps ahead. "I don't wanna arrive late there just because you two couldn't keep your hands from each other."

"Yeah, yeah whatever…" said Spencer rushing a little.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Tala watched them go, he couldn't help but feel a little guilty for deceiving his friends.

He wasn't feeling a headache like he told his friends, but he needed this to do what he should.

To do what Kai asked him to do in the letter he left him.

_Come up to meet ya,_

_To tell you I'm sorry_

To Tala Ivanov

Hi Tala,

I am writing this even thought I don't even know if this will ever get to your hands. 

But I am writing anyway.

_You don't know how lovely you are _

_I had to find you _

_Tell you I need ya_

_And tell you I set you apart_

Kai had left him a 'good bye' letter. Even in the end he never stopped of thinking in them all, even thought they hadn't treated him as well as he treated them…

If only he could have found this out before, if only he could have talked with Kai… If only he hadn't been so selfish… if only he had stopped and lost some time trying to figure out how it was to be on Kai's shoes…

_Tell me your secrets_

_And nurse me your questions_

_Oh lets go back to the start_

The reason I am writing this letter to you is that you are the person I trust the most.

I never discovered why, but I always knew I could trust you. I don't really know why, but I just know I can trust you. I know.

And to do this I need someone I can trust.

What I ask you is to do what I ask.

This is my last request.

I want you to do something I couldn't. 

_Running in circles_

_Coming in tails _

_Heads on a science apart _

_Nobody said it was easy_

_It's such a shame for us to part_

_Nobody said it was easy _

_No one ever said it would be this hard_

_Oh take me back to the start_

Why can't everything be once again like when we met Kai?

In the start.

When you were just a strange innocent kid, when we read books together, when we talked a lot, when I told stories.

Why, Kai?

Why?

When I went to Abbey, I abandoned my hope, and I thought I could no longer trust anyone.

Then you came.

Then you proved me wrong.

Then you gave me hope.

Then you gave someone I could trust.

I don't deserve you Tala. I don't.

You are the best thing has ever happened to me. 

I trust you Tala.

So I want to ask you this.

Destroy everything about me.

_I was just guessing at numbers and figures _

_Pulling the puzzles apart_

Kai had made him a last request.

A last one.

Destroy the files of my time the Abbey.

They are in my room, inside my closet. 

It's a big black box. I want you to destroy it.

Tala was with said box in his hands, right now.

Kai's room was so … Spartan.

Just a bed, a closet, a bed table and a desk.

There was a lot of empty space in that room. The only thing it had that it was better than the others was the bathroom. That was the only en-suit bedroom of the house.

But it was such a contrast to compare their rooms with Kai's.

While theirs had computers, TV's and DVD players, the only thing Kai's had apart from the furniture were books and sheets of paper.

Tala dropped the box on Kai's bed and went to do the same thing he has been doing since Kai disappeared.

What he did when he cleaned his room.

He went to look at his drawings.

The others didn't know that Kai liked to draw.

The day Kai disappeared, he left some of them on the table.

Some were things he must have seen somewhere, like boys playing, a mother holding her child, others had RPG as a theme, elves, dwarves, he knew Kai loved these. And there were those more ethereal like angels.

When they were kids, Kai made an angel for him. He still had it. It was a lonely angel walking on a beach with his black wings and sad red eyes. The angel was the image of solitude.

It was like the drawings represented feelings, the feelings Kai kept inside himself.

Tala then turned back to the box.

He opened it to see what was inside.

_Questions of science, science and progress_

_Do not speak as loud as my heart_

By reading the files, Tala got shocked.

What had those bastards done to Kai.

By what he could read, he saw that Kai's hormonal control had been altered.

No wonder he still had some childish traits even thought he was already fourteen.

It looked like they wanted him to look like a child for longer. But why?

As he was changing the pages, a pack of pictures fell on the floor.

The pictures showed a woman with red eyes dual colored hair smiling to the camera.

She must be Kai's mother.

Kai looked a lot like her. The same traces, the same eyes the same hair.

Then he saw her holding a baby with red eyes.

There was no doubt it was Kai.

There was also a tall man with a dark blue hair and red eyes, he was holding a child who looked to be two years old also with red eyes, both of them smiling to the camera.

That should be 'Uncle Dimitri'.

_And tell me you love me_

_Come back and haunt me _

_Oh and I rush to the start_

_Running in circles, chasing tails _

_Coming back as we are_

Tala was smiling as he saw the pictures. It were only the three of them, but the pictures showed a happy Kai.

One capable of smiling brightly. Capable of giving a wide smile.

Not the small smile he was used to see in the Abbey.

Yet that was the Kai he learned to love.

That was the Kai he wanted to see again.

That was the Kai he would see again, because he would make his best for Kai, so he could finally be happy.

So he could see his smile again.

He put the pictures aside and went to check what more there was in the box.

There were some tapes and in the bottom…

More pictures.

He smiled as he thought what this pack could reveal.

But why this one was more wrapped than the other?

When Tala saw what those pictures showed his smile dropped instantaneously.

Please Tala, do it.

This is my last request.

The pictures showed Kai as a small child, not older than five naked, and doing sensual positions.

In some he only were his underwear, in others he was totally naked, there were some that there was someone touching him.

He could notice it were the hands of an adult.

Sometimes on Kai's ass, inside his briefs, trusting fingers inside his anus…

There were some also where Kai was shown doing blow jobs and hand jobs on other people.

Were these people pedophile? Thought Tala feeling sick.

But the worst were his eyes.

His eyes were empty.

There was nothing.

No shine, no life, dead to the world.

Tala, when I met you, you gave me not only someone to trust, but also you gave me hope.

You gave me what I needed the most.

So I want to thank you.

Thank you for everything.

_Nobody said it was easy_

_Oh it's such a shame for us to part_

After throwing up his stomach contents in the bathroom, Tala went to his room and took the box with him.

He watched every tape there was in the box.

He watched from intensified training to continued rapes.

He could only watch.

_Nobody said it was easy_

Only watch.

_No one ever said it would be so hard_

I really mean it. Thank you very much.

There are no words to tell you how grateful I am for everything you did.

Thank you one more time.

You don't know what everything you did for me has meant.

I also want to say I'm sorry for the way I've been treating all of you.

But if you are reading this, then you must have read the rest then. So you now know why I did it.

Thank you once again.

Yours forever 

Kai Hiwatari

_I'm going back to the start_

TO BE CONTINUED

Song: The scientist (Coldplay)

So guys this was my first songfic, actually a songchapter, but anyway, tell me what you think.

I love this song, and a little while after I started writing this story, the idea for this chapter came up. I hoped you liked.

But before I go, I want to say thanks to:

**SilverKaya: **don't worry about been late, it happens a lot to me. Thank you a lot for the review, hope you liked this chapter. See ya.

**Mizuki hikari: **hey thanks! Interesting compare...

**Kailover2006: **Thank you. A lot really.

**winterblazewolf: **thank you a lot. It's good to know you are enjoying so much this story.

**hiwtarisaori: **thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter as well.

**lioku: **I hope you liked what Kai has written to Tala, thanks for the review and about the happy ending... we will see...

**vlissan: **well here is the following chapter, thanks for the review and please keep reading, so we can see what this gotta give.

**kaitala4eva: **thanks for the review, I don't like cliffhangers as well, but sometimes they are necessary. (Geez that made me look like a sadistic author... Kai: What even more? Me: Shut up!)

Well, guys I really hope you all liked this chapter just as much as I have, which by the way was a lot.

Thank you all for reading.

Love you all guys.

Ethereal Flower


	12. Chapter 12

Why do I even bother?

Warnings: the same. Why bother in writing something? It's not like anyone will read…

Disclaimer: not mine. And I don't want to be sued because of that…

note that: _this is flashback_

Well, well, well what are we waiting for? On with the chapter.

Chapter 11

June 28

"Hi Kai, how are you today?" asked eighteen-years-old Tala Ivanov.

He had been visiting Kai at every chance he had ever since the doctors allowed them to see him on last month.

"Hey you know you haven't given me my birthday present, right?"

Tala's birthday had been on March 21 when he made eighteen. The others threw a party, still sticking to the promise of trying living normally. Even Mr. Dickenson had been there. He went to check on the boys once in a while.

They all now had a busy agenda to attend.

It beneficent matches, small tournaments, interviews, travels…

The press hadn't given up on them yet. Once in a while they would publish something about what they called 'The Hiwatari Case'.

They had retraced the way the Blade Breakers did until the World Championship Finals talking with people who worked in the hotels they stayed, people they defeated, people they met, even some they didn't, but it didn't matter.

They made a research to discover everything about Kai.

They published about the 'Miracle in the Snow'. That had been last month and gave Kai the nickname they used to talk to him now: 'Angel'.

They also researched about his family, and discovered Kai was the only alive heir to the family wealth.

He was the last Hiwatari alive.

They published about his grandfather, his father, his mother, his brothers, his uncle, the Abbey…

Anything that was related to Kai would sell issues.

"I think you already know what I want." Said Tala holding the hand of the young teen on the bed "So… when are you going to give me it?"

Kai was laying on the bed.

His skin was very pale. It had always been, but now was a bit more, since it was such a long time since he went out in the Sun…

There was a tube going down his nose, a machine monitoring his heartbeats and some tubes connected to his arms.

He had been on the drips for some time now.

Six months had passed since the day he had been found.

He still remembered that day.

How worried they all were, not been able to see Kai, the doctor taking them to the Intensive Care, Kai laying there, so pale, thin and with so many purple spots all aver his body…

He was still pale and thin, but the marks had faded long ago.

His face was so relaxed looking that anyone who looked at him now could swear he was just sleeping.

Now he was wearing a light blue long sleeved gown.

His hair was so long that it was covering his eyes. The nurses would cut it once in a while, but not much since they couldn't move him too much.

"I know you are not a party person, but… we missed you in them…" said Tala while stroking Kai's pale cheek with his hand.

That was true.

They simply missed Christmas. None of them was in the mood for a party at the time.

By the New Year, Mr. Dickenson appeared and talked with them.

He said that it was a tragedy what happened to Kai, yes it was, but they shouldn't stop living because of that.

They should live and be prepared for when Kai woke up.

He also said he knew it would be hard, but they couldn't just stay depressed like they were.

Then they made the promise.

They all would at least try to live normally.

It had been hard to do that, but they were trying.

Among their plans there was even one to make a late Christmas party whenever Kai woke up.

Even thought Kai didn't look like he just loved partying, but even if they had to tie Kai to a chair, he would be present in that one.

There were many plans for things to do when Kai woke up.

They wanted to teach him how to play videogames, cards,… anything anyone in their age would do.

They wanted to teach Kai how to live normally.

"You know what?" said Tala smiling "I really think you should prepare yourself for the short jokes you surely will hear…"

Tala had a reason to say that.

In the six months that had passed, they all had grown. A lot.

The tallest was still Spencer. He was 6,5 feet tall.

Then came Bryan 6,4. Ray had almost the same height, only a few inches shorter.

Tala himself was 6,2, Kenny was the great surprise. He was a few inches taller than Tala.

Tyson and Max had the same height. 6,1 feet.

Ian was the one who grew less. Because of some experiments in the Abbey, he already knew he wouldn't be tall, but even so, he had grown a lot too. Now he was 5,5 feet.

Now Tala saw that Kai, on the other hand, didn't seem to grow.

The doctor said he had grown only 1 inch.

Which meant Kai was still 5,3 feet tall.

He was still fourteen after all.

"Kai, we all are getting prepared for when you wake up, but when are you going to?"

The doctor had told Tala that Kai's stats were normal now.

He could wake up any moment.

Either that or…

He could never wake up.

Tala and the others refused to think about the last option.

They all prayed Kai would wake up.

And then they would teach so many things to Kai.

For once they would let Kai live like someone of his own age.

Kai deserved that.

He had suffered too much already.

But now they would protect him. Now they wouldn't let anyone harm him again.

"We all miss you Kai, we really do." Said Tala smiling at the boy on the bed.

He took Kai's bangs away from his face with his left hand.

"We are just waiting you to wake up."

_Eleven year-old Tala came in the room._

_So this was his room in the Abbey. _

_Two beds, a window between them, one door that led to a small bathroom, two small wardrobes, white walls and two desks. All the furniture was mahogany._

_He chose the bed on the right._

_He was making himself comfortable when the door opened again._

_When he turned to look behind him, he saw another kid entering in the room._

_This one had dual colored hair and red eyes._

_That kid was Kai Hiwatari! The kid who had won him in the competition!_

_As he watched the kid, he noticed he looked much more short then he had looked before._

_He looked so young._

_Kai looked at him and saw he had chosen the bed on the right, so he said nothing and went to the one in the left and started to put his things in the small wardrobe._

_Tala had been looking at him all the while._

_He noticed how small and thin he was, and how few were the things he had._

_Now that he looked closely at the kid, it was hard to believe that he was the one who defeated. And it had looked so easy._

_Since it looked like the kid wouldn't do anything but to put his things away, Tala decided to take the first step._

"_Hi, my name is Tala Ivanov, what is yours?" asked Tala extending his hand._

_He noticed that the boy looked surprised that someone was talking to him._

_Then he looked at Tala and said "Hiwatari… Kai Hiwatari...". _

_And then restarted putting his things away._

_He never shook Tala's hand._

"When do you intend doing it?"

_Tala was getting upset._

_He had been sharing his room with that kid for two months, and the kid didn't talk with him._

_It was like he was ignoring him!_

_When Tala woke up, around 6 AM, the other bed would already be empty._

_During the day they would see each other many times, but during every of them, Kai would never talk to him._

_And when Kai went to the room, Tala would be sleeping already._

_That situation was already getting Tala mad._

_That boy simply ignored everything around him!_

_And what was the thing he had with face painting?_

_Why did he do that with his own face?_

_He was just a show off!_

_Then one day, during training, they said Tala would blade against Kai._

_They stood in front of each other in a beydish._

_3…_

_2…_

_1…_

_LET IT RIP!_

_Kai launched his blade with all his strength._

_Tala did the same… but the anger took the best of him and when he launched, he didn't direct it to the beydish, but to Kai._

_Kai's face, to be precise._

_The blade scratched Kai's left cheek, and that bled immediately._

_Kai looked at him surprised._

_It had been an unconscious act. Tala did that without thinking._

_Then the guards that were around the training went to Tala._

_Tala only thought was that he would be punished._

_When the guards were steps away from him…_

"_It wasn't his fault!" said Kai._

_Everybody looked at him surprised._

"…_We made a bet…err… I said that he would never be able to hit me!" said Kai "Sorry, sirs it's my fault."_

_Tala looked at him surprised._

_The guards then made their way towards Kai._

"_You know what is the punishment for moronic games don't you?" said one of the guards._

"_We are taking you to Mr. Balkov (Boris) right now." Said the other taking Kai's right arm._

_The two of them lead Kai out of the training place and Tala had to blade against someone else, but after that he couldn't concentrate, so he lost._

_Later that night, when Tala was already under the blankets trying to sleep, he heard the door opening._

_He quickly pretended he was already sleeping._

_Then he heard someone breathing hard and walking with some difficulty walking towards the bathroom._

_After what he thought it was a fifteen minutes shower, one small figure clad in green pajamas threw itself in the other bed falling asleep immediately._

_Tala then turned to look at him._

_He saw that the other boy was so exhausted that he didn't even bothered in covering himself._

_Tala then sighed and got off his own bed to cover the other boy._

_As he did so, he looked at the other boy's face and stopped what he as doing for a moment._

_It was the first time he saw the kid without his face painting._

_The moon was showing that for him._

_Part of his still wet hair was sticking to his forehead, while the other part was spread over the pillow, his eyes were closed and his breathing was steady. His pale skin without the paintings only enhanced the angelical beauty of the boy. _

_With the marks, he looked so… almighty… untouchable… _

_And without them, just a little kid._

_A very tired one. A very lonely one._

_He didn't know what to think._

_So he just shrugged and went to bed._

"You know what, when I met you for the first time, I didn't get a nice first impression of you…"

_Three months after that night, the situation between them hadn't changed yet._

_Kai still acted like there was no one around him most of the time._

_Tala was still trying to figure what to think out._

_They had started training martial arts four months ago, and no one could defeat Kai._

_Even a kid among the other boys who was green belt in karate had been easily defeated!_

_The other kids weren't happy with the situation._

_They simply couldn't accept the fact that a so weak looking kid like that had been able to defeat them not only in beyblade, but in martial arts as well. That, not to mention the fact that his grades were the highest among all the kids in the place._

_Some kids just couldn't accept the situation._

_The fact that Kai was Voltaire's grandchild really didn't help._

_A group of them got together and decided it was their right to get Kai back for that._

_One afternoon that month, they went to talk with Tala._

_They called Tala to join them._

"_He is your roommate, if you are with us it will be much more easier to get him!" said one of them._

"_Yeah… but…" Tala didn't know what to do. He wanted to get him for the way he behaved, but on the other hand, the image of Kai's sleeping face lit by the moonlight kept invading his mind._

"_Oh come on! Don't you wanna get him too?" asked another boy._

"_Well… yes but… but don't you think it's unfair if we all get him… I mean he is… just a kid…" said Tala remembering that Kai had protected him on that blading incident._

"_Oh come on man! Don't be such a wuss!" said another one "All we want you to do is to tell him that he is been called in the gym!"_

"_You are going to do this aren't you?"_

Tala took Kai's hand again.

"Yeah, you are the kind of person who doesn't leave a nice one." He said smiling.

_Tala watched as the kids were beating Kai._

"I think the first impression I leave mustn't be good either…" 

_He had followed Kai in the darkness of the corridors of the Abbey._

_And he almost had lost his patience while doing it._

_All he had to do was to go to the gym and he had managed to go to the kitchen, to the yard and even to the infirmary, which was located in the exact opposite way to the gym!_

_All the while, Tala kept wondering if he should warn Kai about what would happen, but the part of him that was jealous of Kai, always won that dispute._

_When Kai arrived in the gym, the other kids were there waiting for him already._

_Kai never saw that coming._

"I think this is something we share." He said stroking his hand once more.

_The older kids threw him to the floor and started to hit him everywhere._

_Head, stomach, arms, legs…_

_Tala could only watch. _

_Stuck in his own battle._

_Should he go there and help Kai,_

_Or should he just walk away and pretend anything never happened?_

_What should he do?_

_Split between angels and demons, when Tala inner battle came to a truce, he looked at the gym and saw the boys going away._

_He looked a little more and saw a bloodied Kai struggling to arise again._

_When he saw that, Tala forgot about his inner battle and went to Kai._

_He ran till where Kai was and stood in front of him._

_Kai then just got to his knees and stopped moving with his head lowered._

_They stayed like that for a few minutes until Kai broke the silence._

"_If you are going to hit me why don't you just do it?" He said without emotion in his voice looking at Tala's feet._

_That moment Tala had no doubts about what to do._

"Don't you think it's funny how to people can have so many things in common and yet be so different." Tala smiled holding to Kai's hand a little stronger.

_Tala entered their room._

_Now he was not alone. He was carrying a boy in his arms._

_A small boy._

_The boy was injured._

_He put the boy in one of the beds and went to the bathroom to get the first aid kit, there was in all of the bathrooms in the Abbey, a basin with cold water and a cloth._

_Once in the bed he started to clean the wounds in the boys face with the wet cloth._

_But that made the paint come off as well._

_But Tala took no notice of that and just went to Kai's neck, than his arms always cleaning his wounds._

_Then Tala had to take Kai's shirt off._

_But Kai's hands stopped him._

_Tala looked at Kai._

"_Why are you doing this for me?" asked Kai. "Why don't you just hit me like the others?"_

_He saw just a kid with big red eyes looking at him._

_His eyes let him see a broken soul._

_That was the first time he saw Kai like that._

_Tala didn't know what to say._

_Only…_

"_Sorry!"_

_Kai looked at him questionably._

"_What are you saying sorry for?" asked Kai looking in his eyes._

"_I lied!" said Tala "I lied! I led you to that trap! I knew the other kids wanted to get you yet I said nothing! Nothing!"_

_Kai just looked at him._

_Then he just looked away and said "It's ok…"_

_Tala looked at Kai surprised._

"_It must have been something I did anyway…" said him just looking at the floor "…it's not your fault…"_

"_NO!" said Tala grasping Kai's shoulders "No, it wasn't your fault! It was mine! I was the one who led them there! I did that! I DID!"_

_Tala then got up and started walking around the room._

"_God knows how I am sorry." He said looking desperate "Damn it, there are no words to tell you how sorry I am!"_

_Then he fell on his knees in front of Kai._

"_Please I BEG your pardon!" he pleaded and then lowered his face._

"_Ivanov-kun" said Kai as he gently took Tala's hands in his smaller ones "It's alright, you don't have to feel like that… if it is going to make you feel better, then you are forgiven." He said looking inside Tala's eyes._

"_But no! it can't be just like that!" Tala said stubbornly "you must scream with me, hit me, hate me... you must do that!"_

_Tala stopped with his back turned to Kai, sobs shaking his body._

_Kai arose from the bed and walked towards Tala._

_When he was in front of him he stopped._

_With his fingers he took Tala's chin and made him look at him again._

_Then he for the first time smiled to Tala._

"_Then why don't we just start again?" asked Kai smiling._

Someone knocked on the door.

"Excuse me sir, but the visitation time is over." Said a nurse who opened the door.

"Ok, I will be out in a minute."

As the nurse left the room he turned once again to the boy laying on the bed.

"_huh?" was all Tala could say._

"_Hi my name is Hiwatari." Said Kai extending his hand "Kai Hiwatari."_

"_But… what about the beating… and…"_

"_I don't know what you are talking about Mr…" said Kai smiling at him._

"…_Ivanov." Said Tala smiling too after been defeated "Tala Ivanov." He completed shaking Kai's hand._

"_Nice to meet you Ivanov-kun."_

"_Please call me Tala."_

"_Only if you call me Kai."_

"I still don't understand how you were able to forgive me so easily…" said Tala standing up "I think that's another thing I'll have to ask you when you are awake."

"_ok, you got yourself a deal Kai." Said a now smiling Tala "now let me help you with these wounds."_

"Good night then." Said Tal before kissing Kai's hand. "I will be back to visit you again the earlier I can, ok?" he let go of Kai's hand "Just… just concentrate in waking up, I will be waiting for you."

Tala left the room.

"Good night Miss." He said as he passed by the nurse who went to tell him about the time.

"Good night." Answered her smiling.

As Tala walked home, he prayed that the boy in that bed would wake up soon. So he could see his smile again.

The unique smile he learned to love…

TO BE CONTINUED

WOW! THIS WAS A LONG ONE! 16 PAGES!

So guys what did you think about this one?

Let me know! Leave me a review!

I am so happy with this story and you are the ones who make feel like this, so I want to say thanks to:

**1fan: **thank you for reading this, and don't worry I don't intend to stop. I will go on until I finish it. Thanks again.

**MagicalKaiLover18: **thank you! I love your story too! Here is the update, I really hope you like it.

**Yurii Savinov: **thank you a lot Yurii! You have reviewed this story so much! Thank you a lot really.

**winterblazewolf: **don't worry about being late. I hope your exams went well... thanks for the review.

**kai-lover-666: **hey thanks a lot for the review! well in this chapter there is no flashback about the tapes contents, but my incredibly sick imagination intends to put them in those that will come... please keep reading!

**lioku: **sorry for the time it took me to review, work took me some of my time... but here it is the chapter, hope you liked it. Thanks for the review.

**SilverKaya: **Thank you for the review! ... hum a career... who knows... maybe in the future... anyway, thanks again, please keep reading!

**innocentsmile: **thank you! Sorry for making you cry, but my sick imagination asked a chapter like that. Hope you liked this chapter, please keep reading.

**kaitala4eva: **thank you a lot! I really hope you liked this chapter, please keep reading.

**Kai's Diamond: **thank you! Thank you! Thank you! please keep reading the story.

**kailover2006: **don't worry, Kai isn't going to die. This is not a death fic... not for Kai at least... Thanks for the review!

**vlissan: **thank you a lot for the review! I really hope you keep reading this until it's done, I think this will be a long story...

**Mizuki hikari: **damn! That almost made me feel guilty... ALMOST... just kidding, thanks for the review and please keep reading the story.

WOW 13 reviews! this isn't something I get to see everyday...

Man I swear, as I was answering these, I just couldn't take an idiot smile of my face! OH MY GOD I'M STILL DOING IT!

Anyway thank you all for reading this. You guys just make me sooooooo happy!

I swear you all don't know how happy I am!

And once again...

You all have a place in my heart.

Thank you once more

Ethereal Flower


	13. Chapter 13

Heloooooooooooooooooooooooo guys. Here am i again, and guess what? With me I bring a new chapter! but before the fun…

Warnings: still the same.

Disclaimer: The same too. Beyblade isn't mine.

Now the chapter.

Chapter 12

Tala woke up startled.

His navy blue pajamas glued to his sweaty body.

He was still panting when he looked at the watch on the bedside table.

3:25 AM.

He sighed.

He knew he wouldn't sleep anymore that night.

He hid his face in his hands as he remembered his dream.

_DREAMSEQUENCE_

_At first, Tala only noticed a strange feeling._

_He couldn't move his body!_

_Not even the tip of his fingers._

_Then he tried speaking, only to find it that, just like his body, he couldn't speak as well._

_He was starting to get upset when a door opened._

_A big man came inside the room. He was strong and had gray hair._

_Voltaire Hiwatari._

_Tala got very surprised by that. What was Voltaire doing there?_

_Then he looked at his surroundings._

_He was inside a dark room._

_In the middle of the room, he could see a chair, one that looked a lot like a throne._

_Every tyrannous has its throne._

_As Tala looked at his surroundings, Voltaire took a sit at the throne._

_After what looked like five minutes, the door opened again._

_This time a boy was thrown inside._

_The boy was small, thin, had two toned hair and bandages on both of his wrists._

_Kai._

_Kai couldn't be older than five._

_He was just so small and thin…_

_And he looked so frightened…_

_The boy was trembling as he got up._

_His head was lowered, his chin almost touching his chest._

_As Tala saw that boy, he only wanted to go there and somehow comfort the boy. Just hold him in his arms and tell him everything would turn to be okay, no one would harm him ever again…_

"_Boy." Ordered Voltaire "Come here."_

_That broke Tala's thoughts._

_He could only watch as Kai took some hesitating steps towards Voltaire._

_Kai stopped when he was in front of Voltaire._

_But Voltaire wasn't having that._

_Once the young boy stopped in front of him, he pulled him to his lap and started roughly kissing the boy's lips._

_Tala could only watch._

_Then Voltaire got his hand inside the boy's pants._

_Kai started whimpering._

_When Voltaire stopped the kiss, Tala noticed how Kai's lips looked red._

"_You don't like this, boy?" asked Voltaire with his hand still inside Kai's pants._

_Kai only closed his eyes forcefully as Voltaire moved his hand inside his pants._

"_Is that a no?" asked Voltaire._

_Kai only moved his head as if to look away from Voltaire._

_Voltaire slapped his cheek._

"_Answer me!" growled Voltaire. _

_Kai only looked away with a hand over his red cheek._

"_Then I will take that as a no…"_

_Voltaire took his hand of Kai's pants and out him back on the floor._

_Kai looked questionably at Voltaire._

_Tala looked at him too. What was Voltaire planning? What was he going to do now?_

_But his questions were answered when Voltaire opened his trousers and took his hard member off them._

_Kai looked afraid, as if he already knew what was about to happen._

_Tala could only watch as Voltaire looked at his grandson and said._

"_Suck."_

_Kai, who was standing in front of Voltaire, hesitatingly lowered himself and took Voltaire's member inside his mouth._

_Tala was disgusted by what he saw._

_He was disgusted as he watched a small boy with his eyes closed sucked a much older man's member, while said man looked immersed in his own pleasure._

_How could someone do that with his own grandson? That was so… God! There aren't enough words to describe how inhuman that was._

_After agonizing ten minutes, the much older man came inside the boy's mouth._

"_Swallow." Said Voltaire, but the boy wasn't able to do that._

_Tala could only watch as the boy gagged and vomited beside the throne, missing Voltaire's feet by a few inches._

_When the boy finished, he hesitated and then looked up, only to meet his grandfather's eyes._

"_Are you disgusted, boy?" asked Voltaire._

_Kai stayed silent._

"_Are you not going to answer?" asked Voltaire looking at his only grandchild._

_Kai's breathing got faster, yet he said nothing._

"_Strip." Said Voltaire simply._

_Kai started to tremble a lot more but did nothing._

"_What are waiting for? Do as I say!" ordered Voltaire._

_Kai trembled even more and started to go away slowly. _

_Voltaire sighed. "Looks like you haven't learned yet." Said him arising from his throne and walking towards his frightened grandson._

_As Voltaire finally reached him, Kai turned to run, but it was already too late. Voltaire only had to stretch his arm to get the smaller boy's one._

_Then he twisted Kai's arm and lowered himself to look inside his grandchild eyes._

"_You really haven't learned yet." Said Voltaire as he tore his grandson's shirt apart._

_Tala could only watch as Voltaire took Kai's clothes off and Kai screamed while trying to run away from his torturer._

_Tala wished he could take Kai from Voltaire's arms and take him away from there, only to be reminded that he couldn't. He knew he couldn't. He knew that was in the past._

_No matter what, no one can change the past._

_Even thought he now knew that was a dream, that was something he watched in the tapes, he couldn't bring himself to wake up._

_He just couldn't._

_He could only watch._

_He could only watch as Voltaire thrust himself inside his now naked small grandson, and tears made their way through Kai's cheeks as he screamed in pain. _

_Voltaire slapped Kai's cheek again._

"_STOP SCREAMING!" yelled him shaking his grandson by his shoulders "WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO LEARN THAT NO MATTER HOW MUCH YOU SCREAM NO ONE WILL HEAR YOU!"_

_Kai stopped screaming and turned his full of tears eyes to his grandfather._

"_You… are… alone…" said Voltaire between thrusts. "No… one… will… save… you…"_

_Kai's eyes got glassy as he heard those words. _

_The tears stopped flowing._

"_You are… a… Hiwatari… you… need… no… one…"Panted Voltaire. _

_After a few more thrusts Voltaire came._

_As he released his now limp body from his grandson's body, Tala could see a trail of white and red liquids leaving Kai's ass._

_Voltaire then got again to his feet and closed his trousers._

"_This is how the world goes." Said him looking at the mess that now was his grandson. "No one helps anybody. Everyone only wants to see you fall, so they can kick you while you are there." He walked towards the door and put his hand on the door handle. "Learn that once for all." Then he left._

_Once he left the room, Kai hugged his knees and in a fetal position started saying his mantra._

"_I am alone. I need no one. I am alone. I need no one. I am alone. I need no one. I am alone. I need no one. I am alone…"_

_A tear made its way down Tala's face._

_He finally could move and started walking towards Kai._

_As he neared the boy, the mantra started to go louder and louder._

_When he finally reached Kai and put a hand on his shoulder, the younger boy turned to him and said._

"_Help me."_

_END OF DREAM SEQUENCE _

"…Kai…" whispered Tala as he took a deep breath.

It had been two weeks already since the last time he visited Kai.

He raised his eyes and looked out of the window, to see the empty streets in England.

They were there for almost two weeks for a small tournament.

They won the first place. Like it was said, the tournament was small, there weren't any really good beybladers to match them.

It was Mr. Dickenson who took them there.

His plan was to make the Demolition Boys more famous around the world, and try to erase their image as Biovolt's pawns.

It was working. Slowly, but it was working.

They all were seen as Kai's friends. And since the media had worked up an image of 'poor Kai', they were seen as 'poor D-Boys'.

In a few hours, they would take their particular Flight to Japan, and after two weeks of England, they were more than ready to come back.

The first thing Tala would do once they had arrived in Japan would be visiting Kai. That's for sure.

If for any motive he stayed too much time without visiting Kai, he started dreaming about the tapes content. And he couldn't say he liked that, that's for sure.

But they would arrive in Japan only around five PM, what left him about an hour for visitation.

But he still would see Kai today, and that was enough.

It had become some kind of ritual for him.

Whenever he traveled, on the first opportunity he had he would visit Kai. The others already knew that and did no questions about it.

Tala was really thankful for that.

He looked again at the clock.

Its neon green color showed that it was 5:30 AM.

In some hours he would be on his way to Japan.

All he had to do was wait a little longer.

XD XD XD XD XD X3 XD XD XD XD XD

Now they were in the plane.

Just a few more hours.

They were the only ones in the plane.

It was a particular flight, Mr. Dickenson had rented it for them. Otherwise they would be back only two days later.

Tala couldn't be more thankful for that.

He was looking out the window as he thought in Kai.

In everything he would want to do with him once he woke up.

But also was a bit worried.

The doctors were talking about turning the machines off, to see if he could survive without them.

After all it was almost seven months already.

His thoughts were interrupted when some new weight was added on his right.

He turned to see that Spencer was sitting on his side.

"Hey." Said Spencer.

"Hi." Answered Tala.

"You are thinking on him again, aren't you?" said Spencer looking at Tala.

"Are you asking me that?" answered Tala with a tired smile.

"No." answered Spencer "Just stating a fact."

"Thought so." Said Tala.

Spencer pulled his towards his shoulder. "You shouldn't worry too much. Kai is a warrior, he won't give up that easy."

"You sure you can do this?" asked Tala from his position "Isn't him going to be jealous or something?"

"Don't worry about that," answered Spencer "He is sleeping now."

"Oh."

"But I mean it." Said Spencer looking at Tala again "You will see it, in the end Kai will be alright."

"…You just know me pretty well, don't you?" asked Tala looking at Spencer.

"No." said Spencer "I can't say that. In spite of everything, Kai is the one who knew you. I never got to know you like him."

"Then how?" asked Tala.

"It's only that I know when you are worried." Said Spencer smiling.

Tala smiled at him too.

They stayed like that for a while, until…

"Spencer?" Bryan called out.

"Gotta go." Said Spencer releasing Tala.

"Yeah I know." Said Tala turning to look out the window again.

"Are you going to be okay?" asked Spencer already on his feet.

"Yeah, don't worry." answered Tala smiling "Go to check your lover."

"I am believing in you." Said Spencer as he went to the side of his lover.

It was no secret for Bryan or Ian that Spencer and Tala had dated for almost two years while they were in the Abbey.

Both of them knew they didn't love each other. Tala still thought in Kai, and Spencer liked Bryan, but he wasn't brave enough to say it.

They started hanging around each other more when the team was made.

The four of them had been divided in two rooms.

In one Bryan and Ian. In the other Tala and Spencer.

To fight solitude away, the two of them got together.

But in the end they were more like friends that fucked each other than anything else.

After almost two years together, they both agreed in ending the relationship. There were no hard feelings between them after that.

It would be the best for the both of them.

And Tala even helped Spencer and Bryan to get together.

They were close, only as friends, but still close.

Tala even joked some times that Bryan was jealous whenever Spencer got too close to him. But all of them knew it was only a joked and played along.

His thoughts were again interrupted, this time by the pilot's announcement.

Only a few more minutes and they would be arriving in Japan.

While they were landing, in a hospital, not too far from there a boy opened his eyes for the first time in almost seven months.

**CLIFFHANGER!**

…

OKAY, OKAY!

I was just kidding, no need to kill me…(ducks random flying object)

(Sighs) enjoy the rest of the story…

After they landed and got their luggage, Tala turned to them when they were outside the airport and said.

"See you later guys, I am going to visit Kai." Said him starting to run towards the hospital.

"Hey Tala wait!" yelled Spencer.

"It's no use Spencer." Said Bryan "He is already out of range."

"I would just ask if he didn't want to give me his bag… Well now it's too late then…"

"I am tired." Complained Ian "Let's go home."

"Sure." Said Spencer throwing an arm around Bryan's shoulders.

XD XD XD XD X3 XD XD XD XD XD

Tala just ran as he went towards the hospital.

The hospital wasn't too far from the airport, just 30 minutes walking and 20 running.

But when he was in the corner of the hospital he stopped.

He saw a small gift's shop in there.

In the shop-window he saw a really cute brown stuffed bear.

Why not?

It had been such a long time ever since he gave Kai some gift…

Even if he ended taking it home himself, but he went inside the shop and bought it.

Once outside the shop, Tala ran towards the hospital.

When he went inside the hall, he just made a gesture to the receptionist, who smiled in return, and went in.

She already knew him, she knew him so much that she let him in just like that.

As he neared Kai's room, he noticed there was a commotion in the corridor.

There were medics and nurses frantically walking everywhere.

Lucy, a blond nurse he knew took care of Kai most of the time saw him.

As she went towards him, Tala noticed that the commotion had Kai's room as a center.

The young nurse started walking towards him, but he just dropped his things and went to Kai's room, thinking something bad might have happened.

When he reached the door he saw a boy sitting on a bed disconnected of every tube that it was connected to him before.

His nose was bleeding and he was trying to avoid that the frantic doctors touched him anywhere in his body. In his eyes you could see the fear the boy was feeling.

Tala almost couldn't believe in his eyes.

Kai was awake!

"Kai!" he said as he walked towards the distraught boy on the bed.

That got the boys attention. Tala knew that because he looked at him.

When he was beside the bed Tala felt something hitting his chest.

He fell on the floor.

When he sat up again, he looked down and saw a boy hugging him tightly, and hiding his face on his chest.

TO BE CONTINUED

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

DON'T KILL ME! (ducks flying chair) YOU NEED ME TO FINISH THE STORY!

(pants) Okay, now that everything is under control, first of all sorry for the time it took me to write again.

For this chapter I needed a dark lemon and well, I never wrote one before, this was my first, and it took me a while until I did one I thought it was good enough for a first try, hope you liked it.

I really hate cliffhangers, but this is necessary. (does puppy dog eyes) please don't hate me for that.

Before I go…

**MikaMiko: **hey, thanks for the review! Here is the chapter! I really hope you liked.

**Ass Kikin Princess Kai: **now, as you can see Kai is awake. Tahnks for the review.

**kris the ninja pirate: **thanks for the review. It's really good to know you are enjoying the story. Hope you liked this chapter as well.

**kai-luver-666: **Thanks for another review! as you can see, in this Chapter there was a Flashback about the tapes contents, hope you liked this.

**Miako6: **thank for the review! Yes, once again Kai is the uke! It means a lot to me knowing that you like this story so much. Thanks again, please keep reading.

**SilverKaya:** I think that TalaKai is very cute too. Thanks for the review! This one was a bit shorter, only 14 pages, but I really hope you liked. See ya.

**kailover2006: **hihihi... Kai is awake... Thanks for the review.

**vlissan**: Thank you a lot for the review. Good to know you don't mind, because this WILL be a long one.

**Mizuki hikari: **thanks for the review! Hope yo liked seen Kai awake.

**winterblazewolf: **well, good results are better than bad results, I am really happy for you XD! Thanks for the review, and you can stop praying now, hihihi Kai is awake.

**Yurii Savinov: **Thanks for the review! As you can see now Kai is awake, so please keep reading to discover what more can happen.

**lioku: **Thanks for the review. As you can see, Kai is already awake, but about his reaction... well, you will have to wait to see it...

I am just soooooooooooooooo happy! 12! 12 reviews!

Thank you a lot guys.

See you all in the next chapter!

Till then

love ya all

Ethereal Flower


	14. Chapter 14

Hi again guys.

I wanted to write earlier, but, for reasons I will say later, I couldn't.

But now I can, so here we go.

Warnings: still the same. Just add a Brazilian writer.

Disclaimer: who in their right minds would give me Beyblade?… No one?… thought so… It's good to dream…

Chapter 13

"Is it amnesia?" Asked Mr. Dickenson. He had been called as soon as the situation was under control.

"Yes…" said Doctor Suzuki "… and no."

FLASHBACK 

_Doctor Suzuki was walking in one of the Hospital corridors when a nurse –he believed her name was Lucy- came running towards him._

"_Doctor!" she said when she caught up with him "Come quickly!" even thought she was a bit frantic at the time, she still kept her voice in a low tone. They were in a Hospital after all. "The patient of the room 358 is awake." Finished her starting to pull the doctor in the direction she had just came from._

"_What?" He asked. His round was almost at the end, and a few minutes before he had been examining a hallucinating boy who believed he had to kill everything in white because it was a bad color, and hold a feverish hallucinating child down while trying to examine at the same time definitely was something he wouldn't try again any time soon. His luck was that a friend of his, who was dressed in blue, appeared to save the day when he was ducking a flowers vase. He was still a bit tired after that. _

_Besides it wasn't every day that comatose patients woke up after almost seven months in coma._

"_The boy in room 358 has just awake." Said the nurse still in a low tone._

"_Great!" exclaimed the doctor in the same low tone as they hurried to the room. He had been worried about that boy, the head of the Hospital wanted to turn the machines off, and he wasn't sure if the boy could live without them. "Is there anything wrong?" He asked as he saw that the nurse's face wasn't a very happy one._

"_I would love to say no… but…" They reached the room "Look for yourself." She said when she opened the door._

_Doctor Suzuki entered the room, the sight that met him would be printed in his mind forever._

_He saw that in the room there were three other nurses trying to touch a very distraught boy on the bed._

_Looking in his eyes you could see fear printed in there, and he was currently trying to detach his arms from the tubes he was connected to._

_His nose was bleeding, probably from pulling the tubes that once were there too hard._

_His pale skin was a lot paler than he could remember… He never thought that it was possible to get that shade of white on a skin…_

_Every time one of the nurses got too close to him he would try to pull the tube with more strength. He had just awaken from a coma that had lasted for seven months, he was still very weak, but that didn't mean he couldn't hurt himself doing that._

"_Doctor!" said one of the nurses calling his attention from the boy to her "What must we do?"_

_He had no answer._

_That wasn't a situation one could read about in a text book._

_What should he do?_

_His rational mind took over._

_The boy had a nose bleeding. So they would need to tend it._

"_Misato!" a brunette nurse looked at him. "Go get some gauze and something to clean any other wound he might have."_

_Said nurse only nodded and rushed out of the room to get what they needed._

"_Lucy!" the blond nurse looked at him "Stay outside the room and let no one else come in here, understood?"_

"_Hai doctor." And she left the room._

_The doctor now looked at the problem he had on his hands now._

_How to get close to a patient in such a state?_

_He took a breath in and looked at he boy whose eyes were focused on him._

"_Kai" he said "Calm down."_

_The boy didn't seem to have taken notice that someone had just talked to him._

_Now he was frantically looking at everybody in the room and trying to pull his weak legs towards his body. Cold sweat was making its way down on his temple._

"_Kai?" the doctor tentatively giving a step towards the bed._

_Sensing the move on that part of the room Kai looked at the doctor, but failed to see that he was making a gesture to the nurse on the opposite side of the room, for her to get closer._

"_Kai, calm down…" said the doctor in a low tone of voice, hoping he would get the boy's attention._

_Unfortunately for him, Kai noticed some move on his left and looked only to see a nurse getting close._

_His reaction was to go to the right edge of his bed almost falling on the floor._

_To make things worse, Misato had just come back into the room._

_Kai got even more frightened._

_Doctor Suzuki didn't know what to do anymore._

"_Kai!" The doctor heard a voice at his right._

_It was a red haired boy standing near the door._

_The doctor would tell him to get out of the room, but he noticed that Kai's reaction had changed._

_His eyes had no longer the fearful look they had before. Now they had… recognition?_

_The red haired teen, he now recognized as Tala Ivanov, made his way to the side of the bed._

_When he stopped he fell on the floor._

_Well, not fell. Actually he was pushed to the floor._

_Then the doctor noticed that the younger teen that once had been on the bed, was now on the floor hiding his face on Tala's chest._

_For a second the older boy looked a little confused, but as it was said, it only lasted a second. _

_The doctor only watched as the older boy sat up and brought the boy on his lap and started to talk with him in a low tone as he hugged him._

"What do you mean?" asked Mr. Dickenson.

"Well," sighed the doctor "at first took us a while until we could get Kai Hiwatari to calm down…" The doctor tiredly scratched the back of his head "then we noticed there was something wrong with him…"

_When Kai calmed down Tala looked at him._

"_Are you alright now Kai?" asked Tala looking down at the now calm boy._

_Kai just looked around in the room, as if taking its details only now, almost as if… he had never… seen a Hospital room before?_

"_Kai?" Tala asked again._

_The younger boy looked at him quizzically. And then looked down at Tala's chest to see the blood that had escaped from his nose to the white shirt Tala was wearing._

_Then he started to play with the sleeve of Tala's shirt._

_With one finger he lifted Kai's face so he could look into the younger teen eyes. _

"_Kai?" he asked again. He was starting to get worried. Kai was acting in a strange way… almost as if… wait!_

"_Kai say something." Said Tala showing his worry "Stop kidding!" he said shaking the younger teen by his shoulders._

_Kai looked at Tala with fear in his eyes and some tears were starting to well up…_

_Tala then noticed what he was doing to Kai and stopped what he was doing to hug him again._

"_Shhhhh" said Tala "Sorry…I didn't mean to scary you... Every thing is going to be alright…" he said the last one to Kai and himself... he couldn't tell who needed more those words._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"When we were able to examine Kai we noticed some things." Said the doctor. "One: he is not talking."

"Is he mute?" asked Mr. Dickenson terrified with the possibility.

"Oh, no. Don't worry about that." Said the doctor "there is no damage to his vocal cords."

"But then why…" trailed off Mr. Dickenson.

"I'll get to that point." Said the doctor "Two: he isn't acting accordingly to his age."

"What?"

"He isn't acting like a seventeen year old (1)," explained the doctor "his behavior is more like a… well… a child."

"A child?"

"Yes." Affirmed the doctor "we were not able to determinate the age, but he is definitely acting like a child." The doctor took a deep breath "And third: he seems not remember many things he should, like I told you before."

"Is there anything else?" asked Mr. Dickenson.

"Yes, there is." The doctor let out a sigh "After we took notice of those facts regarding Mr. Hiwatari, we did some exams, and we found that there is no brain damage neither any damage to his vocal cords, so we came to a conclusion."

"Which was?"

"All those changes can only have a psychological reason." Said the doctor "We talked to the three psychiatrists that work here in the Hospital, and they agree with the diagnostic. Mr. Hiwatari is having a mental breakdown. "

"But what must have caused that?" asked Mr. Dickenson. "Is it because of what happened with him?"

"We think that this is the stronger possibility." Answered the doctor unable to repress a grimace. Even thought seven months had passed, he still remembered when the boy was brought in… he had never seen someone so beaten up. "But don't lose your hope. The psychiatrists said that he **might **act normally again if he stays with people who care about him." Finished the doctor "They were not one hundred per cent sure but… well, it's hope."

"What should we do now?" asked Mr. Dickenson. When he heard Kai was awake he had been just so happy, but now… well, at least he was awake.

"Frankly," said the doctor "I would recommend an asylum. But…"

"But?"

"I don't think this is recommendable in this case."

"Why not?"

"Because the patient doesn't seem to trust anyone but Mr. Ivanov." Explained the doctor "We only were able to examine the boy because of his presence in the room." The doctor rubbed the back of his neck "Besides, Mr. Ivanov himself said that he would not allow Kai to be sent to an asylum, he already knows the whole situation and Kai does trust him, so we decided to allow this."

"So Kai will be under his care now?"

"Yes, but we will send a nurse to help."

"Any recommendation?"

"Well, for the while, he will want to sleep a lot, and I told Mr. Ivanov to try to get him to eat something, nothing heavy, he must start with liquids and then gradually introduce everything in alimentation again, the patient is very thin, get some weight will be very good to him."

Mr. Dickenson nodded.

"But don't worry about that, I've talked with Mr. Ivanov already, he knows how to take care of him."

"When will he be leaving the Hospital?"

"Today."

"Today?"

"Yes, there is nothing more we can do for him here."

"I see." Said Mr. Dickenson "Can I see him?"

"Sure." Said the doctor going towards the door. "I will take you there."

XD XD XD XD XD X3 XD XD XD XD XD

Back in the room, Tala was watching Kai.

He was sitting on his lap laying his head on Tala's shoulder looking very interested at the teddy bear on his lap.

He was looking just so cute with that concentrated look on his face as he touched the bear everywhere.

He was wearing some of the clothes Tala had inside his bag. And because of the height difference, the clothes were pretty big on his smaller and thinner frame.

Once in a while he would look up at Tala who would smile in return and then he would return to his 'hobby'.

He was a little confused.

On one side, he was very happy Kai was finally awake. However, on the other, he wondered if Kai was 'still there'.

He didn't know what to think.

He WAS happy. That's for sure, but… he felt like… like something was holding him back from being totally happy.

So he decided that for now he would take care of the boy that was there. Later he would think further about that.

Kai yawned.

It was what? The third time he did that in the last ten minutes?

He knew Kai was tired, but when he told Kai to sleep, the boy would refuse. Not that he could blame him thought, after being asleep for seven months, he too wouldn't want to go back to sleep.

They were sitting on the bed, on the floor by their right there was a wheel chair that Kai would use for some time. No, he wasn't crippled. It's only that his legs were very weak from not using them for almost seven months, so he would need to be retrained into walking.

From his position he also could feel how thin Kai was. When he was helping him into his clothes, he noticed that he COULD count Kai's ribs one by one.

But he would fatten him up. He would do everything he could to help Kai. He wouldn't let him down again.

He hugged Kai around his waist. No he wouldn't abandon him ever again.

Never again.

I really, reaaly, really wanted to do a moronic joke and scream 'end of chapter' here, but I am still sore from the queen sized bed (I still want to know who threw it on me!) that I failed to duck in the last chapter, so I guess I won't do that again… (At least not in the near future.)

Sorry for the interruption, on with the chapter.

However, his train of thought was broken when the door opened to reveal doctor Suzuki and Mr. Dickenson.

"Good afternoon, Tala, Kai." Said Mr. Dickenson.

"Good afternoon." Answered Tala, still holding Kai. Everybody in the room noticed that Kai tensed when the older men entered the room and inched closer to Tala.

The doctor, noticing that, decided that he should do that as short as possible to avoid upsetting the boy even more. "Well, Mr. Dickenson has already signed the release papers, you can already leave." He said smiling "Lucy will go with you to help you to take care of Kai for the next few days with."

Tala got to his feet "Thanks a lot doctor." He said smiling.

"Mr. Dickenson come with me, I will introduce you to Lucy Calahan (2), the nurse I will sent with them." said the doctor and the both of them left the room.

Tala then turned smiling to Kai "Kai, we are going home now."

XD XD XD XD XD X3 XD XD XD XD XD

It had been one week since Kai had came back home. A whole week.

Sometimes he acted like there was nothing around him.

He just ignored everything around him and kept hugging the stuffed bear Tala had given him. He seemed inseparable with this bear. He was always with it in his room.

He didn't leave his room.

Not even once since he came home.

He spent the whole day inside his room with Lucy, the nurse that was taking care of him.

He didn't feel comfortable around the others.

They could tell that even around the nurse, he wasn't completely comfortable, but still he was able to let her take care of him.

The day he came home the others tried to throw a party for him.

Key word: tried.

It wasn't possible because he clearly stated (even thought he didn't speak) that he didn't want to stay with the others.

Whenever they tried to get close to him, he tried to get out of their reach.

He didn't even looked up at them.

Whenever the others entered the room he was, he would stop whatever he was doing and sit still until the person would go away.

The others knew they couldn't blame Kai for that. Not after all he went through.

How would they react if it were they instead of him?

So they just hoped he could get better soon. They wanted to do many things with him. They wanted to help him to heal, since it was all they could do for him now.

But first, they had to wait him to feel better around them. They were decided to wait no matter how much time it would be necessary.

Mr. Dickenson had taken care of everything to make everything easier to Kai.

He was supplying them with everything they needed to help their captain.

He was a very busy man, but whenever he could, he came to see the boy.

None of them had told anyone anything about the diary.

It was Kai's particular life. They had pried at it. They knew it was wrong to do so, but at least now they knew, or at least had a slight idea of who Kai was.

They agreed to keep the diary a secret.

That was what they were doing.

Keeping it a secret.

The media knew about Kai's awakening.

Mr. Dickenson decided to tell them as soon as Kai was in his house.

He thought that it would be better this way.

He took the doctor and both of them had a conference with the press.

Questions were answered and Kai's status was reveled to the media.

The morning after the interview, many newspapers published the new turn of the story. It was a bit more difficult for the others to leave the house, but whenever they could, they went out. After all, all of them were young and felt relieved that his friend was getting better. The following night after Kai got home they went out to a club to celebrate. Typical teenagers' behavior.

The nurse, Lucy Calahan, told them she was American and that she was in Japan to study. She spent most of the time by his side. After all, one of the doctor's recommendations was never leave him alone for long. She was giving her best and the others knew that.

However, not everything was rainbows and butterflies as they say.

Since the day Kai got home, Tala hadn't visited him.

He hadn't told anyone his reasons, and it wasn't necessary. They knew that he was confused and in pain at the same time.

By now, all of them knew Tala loved Kai.

They knew it was hard to see the one they loved like that.

So they let him be. At least for now.

They knew Kai missed him.

Kai's door was open most of the time, and whenever Tala passed in front of it walking in the corridor, Lucy said Kai would follow him with his gaze, and would look a bit sadder after that.

She said that his reaction was to lower his head and hug his bear tighter, and stay like that for a while.

Kai was still very weak.

Most part of the day was spent sleeping.

But there was another problem.

Kai wasn't eating.

Lucy had tried a lot of times to make him eat, but all she could get him to was drink water and some juice, but no more than that.

That really was hard.

If he didn't started eating, he would have to be put on the drips again, and they had discovered during the exam that he was absolutely terrified by needles.

And if that problem got any harder, it would be proven that the house wasn't the best place for him. Thus he would be taken to an asylum.

All of them feared that possibility, well all f them but Tala. Not that the redhead hated Kai or something like that, it was only that they didn't knew his opinion on the matter.

Well, they thought they knew. They weren't so sure anymore.

XD XD XD XD XD X3 XD XD XD XD XD

Tala lays awake on his bed.

He was staring out of the window.

He was doing the same thing he had been doing the whole week.

Thinking in Kai.

What now?

What he wanted the most, what he had prayed so much for, what he longed the most had happened.

Kai was awake.

So why did he feel so unhappy?

Why?

He closed his eyes.

_Kai opened the door of Tala's bedroom. _

Why couldn't everything be like he wanted?

_It was really dark, but Tala could tell it was Kai._

All he had wanted was to shower Kai with his love and attention.

That's all he wanted.

_He just kept laying on his bed looking at Kai._

"_What do you want here Kai?"_

_Kai stopped in front of his bed._

He wanted to call Kai his.

He wanted to hold Kai and fight away any fear he might have.

_He watched in awe as Kai started to take his clothes off._

His hands started to run his arms up and down.

_When Kai had already taken his clothes off completely, he stayed there looking at Tala until the last could no longer and asked again._

"_Kai, what do you want?"_

His hands now were running through his chest and stomach.

"_You." Said Kai in a mysterious voice. _

_Kai took no time and went to the bed, under the covers._

_Tala could only stare in shock as Kai put his mouth on his own starting a kiss._

_When they parted, Tala looked at Kai who was naked on top of him._

"_Kai, are you sure about this?"_

Tala opened the top of his pajamas and started to run his hand over his now exposed chest.

"Never been so sure." Answered Kai before nibble Tala's ear while unbuttoning Tala's pajamas top. "And I know for a fact" one of his hands brushed over Tala's hard on "that you want me too."

_The self control Tala still possessed jumped out of the window that moment._

_He pulled Kai down to a kiss, a hard one at that. They only parted when both of them were bothered by the breathing necessity._

_Soon Tala's pajamas top were on the floor hastily followed by his pants._

_The both of them moaned as their naked skin brushed of each other._

Tala started to press his nipples and moan with the sensation that brought.

Their kisses got more and more deeper.

_Tala rolled on the bed so he now was on top._

_He started to trail kisses all over the skin on Kai's neck while his other hand looked for a bottle he had beside his bed._

Tala's hands went under the cover and touched the elastic of his pants and lowered them to his knees. One of his hands traveled all over his length while the other went to the drawer look for the lube.

_Reaching out for the bottle, he squeezed a generous amount on his hand and introduced one finger in Kai seeing the look of discomfort that appeared in Kai's face, he kissed him to distract him from the pain, and went on fingering him until he heard Kai's moans from the pleasure he was feeling._

_Then he decided to introduce a new finger and started to scissor him trying to spread his opening._

_Tala continued to kiss him as he introduced a new finger inside his opening._

Tala closed his lube coated hand on his member and started to pump himself.

_Tala positioned himself at Kai entrance and started penetrating him slowly._

_When he saw the expression of pain on Kai's face, he kissed him and continued to penetrate him until he was completely buried inside Kai, and gave Kai some time for him to adjust himself to his size._

_At his nod he started to move in a in and out motion._

_In the room their breathing got faster and faster and the sound of flash slapping against flash could be heard._

Still with his eyes closed, he pumped himself harder and harder.

_They came together each other screaming their names._

Tala opened his eyes and felt the wetness on his blankets. He closed his eyes again and tried to catch his breath.

When his heartbeats and breathing were normal again, reality hit him.

What had he just done!

Suddenly he felt disgusted at himself.

"I am sorry… Kai…" he whispered as a tear made its way down his cheek "… I am a monster…"

XD XD XD XD XD X3 XD XD XD XD XD

Eleven days.

Eleven days since Kai had waked up.

Eleven days Kai was in the house.

Eleven days Kai didn't eat anything.

"…and he can't go on like this." Lucy's voice was heard.

Tala was almost entering the kitchen when he heard she talking to Spencer.

"Yeah, I know…" answered Spencer in a sad tone "But it's such a shame someone so young get stuck in an asylum, don't you think?"

Tala's heart dropped at that.

They were thinking about take Kai to the asylum?

But… but here was his place.

Here.

Here with his friends.

Here with those who loved him.

Here was his place…

It wasn't fair…

"...I think that too…" said Lucy in a really tired voice tone "…but if it's for the best…"

No.

It wasn't for the best.

That wasn't the best.

He wouldn't let it happen.

XD XD XD XD XD X3 XD XD XD XD XD

Tala was walking down the corridor.

He was, for the first time in ten days doing his way to Kai's room.

The others had gone to the BBA. Mr. Dickenson had a meeting with them to talk about some things they needed to sort out.

Lucy had to go to the hospital to talk to the doctor.

Tala had offered himself to stay with Kai.

The others looked surprised at him, but said nothing.

So they were agreed.

Lucy had left some soup he should feed Kai with.

That was what he was going to do now.

In his hands there was a plate with some soup.

If Kai didn't start eating soon, he would have to go. And he didn't want that.

No.

He wouldn't have that.

He reached Kai's door.

When he looked inside there, he saw that Kai was awake and sitting on his bed.

"Good afternoon, Kai." Said Tala getting himself in.

As expected, silence was the only answer he got, but what surprised him was the look that Kai sent to him.

It had sadness written in it.

He saw that before the younger teen lowered his gaze again.

That look made Tala few like a hand had just closed over his heart.

But he had an objective.

He wanted to feed the soup to him before Lucy got back from the hospital. So he could show her that he was eating. So he wouldn't have to go away.

But that was easier said than done.

Kai was completely ignoring him for the last fifteen minutes.

"Come on Kai…" pleaded Tala "… you need to eat something…" he said trying to make him open his mouth and eat his soup.

But Kai just kept ignoring him and he was starting to get desperate.

"Kai…eat!.." ordered Tala "…please…" said him after a while but the only answer he got was another look. But this time, Kai's eyes showed him something more than sadness. It was what? It looked like… he was…really…upset?

That look disarmed Tala.

He sighed in defeat and put the plate aside, what got a curious look from Kai.

"You know what?" asked Tala not looking at Kai, but to the floor instead. "I should be asking you to forgive me."

"I know I haven't given you any attention these days, I know it…" said Tala in a sad tone "I know that I should be here with you every step at the way, but I got confused!" he said his voice assuming a desperate tone "I didn't know what to think! What I wanted the most was that you woke up, but..." he took a deep breath his voice assuming a desperate tone "…but when you woke up, you weren't you… you weren't the Kai I knew once… you…I don't know…"

"What I do know is that when I heard Lucy and Spencer talking this morning, I… I realized this…" he paused a little "I don't wanna lose you again."

"When you disappeared from the Abbey, I thought you were dead… the only thing that kept me from losing my mind was that I had this strange hope that… that somehow you were alive somewhere… and… when I met you again… oh God… I couldn't be happier… but then you weren't the same anymore…"

"But you were still alive… and that was…" he was at a loss of words "…but now… there is the chance that you will be away from me again… and…" his voice broke "I can't take that." A tear made its way down his cheek "I can't lose you again…"

He was at a loss…

He just couldn't take it anymore…

Then he felt a touch on his left cheek.

A thumb.

When he looked in front of him he was surprised to see a worried look directed to him.

Kai was wiping his tears.

He took Kai hand in his.

"Sorry about that." He said wiping what was left of his tears.

But if he was surprised to see Kai looking at him, he got even more surprised by what he saw now.

A smile.

For the first time in eleven days Kai was smiling again.

It was exactly the same smile he had on his face the day he forgave him.

The day they started their friendship.

Then he no longer had any doubts.

That was exactly the same Kai that he knew.

He was happy again.

XD XD XD XD XD X3 XD XD XD XD XD

9:30 PM.

Lucy was very tired.

She was doing her best, but the doctors decided.

She would have more two days. If she couldn't get Kai to eat anything then he would be taken to the asylum. It would be the best for him.

But she couldn't help but think in all those boys, she couldn't help but to think how all of them would be so sad, specially that red haired boy…

He went to visit him so many times when he was laying still in that hospital bed… how many times had she told him that it was time for him to go?

It was so sad…

That was really unfair…

"Lucy?" she heard a voice behind her.

She turned to see Spencer and Bryan walking behind her.

"Oh hello boys. How was the meeting?" asked her smiling.

"Boring as hell." Said Bryan smiling.

"Bryan!" reprimanded Spencer.

"What? But it's true…" said Bryan smiling.

"You really are a lost case…" said Spencer shaking his head.

"But you love me anyway." Answered Bryan blinking an eye at Lucy.

Lucy smiled.

She liked to see way these two interacted. It was amusing.

"Where is Ian?" she asked as they walked back to the house.

"Oh he is going to sleep at Tyson's." answered Spencer "Looks like he got a new game or something like that…"

"Oh." She said. And they walked the rest of the way in a comfortable silence.

When they arrived in the house, Bryan went directly to his room, saying he was very tired and wanted to sleep (it's only me or did he blinked at Spencer? o.O), Spencer went up too, after closing the house and wishing her good night.

Now she was alone with her thoughts again.

She was thinking in what would happen when they discovered that Kai was going away, she thought on her way to Kai's room.

Also she hoped that Tala could get over that.

It would be hard.

He couldn't even see Kai in the state he was now. What would he do when he was taken away? How would he react?

Then she saw that the light of Kai's room was still turned on. Was he still awake?

When she entered there, she couldn't help but smile at the sight that met her eyes.

Tala was half sitting, half laying in Kai's bed with a book on his lap. The other boy had his head on Tala's chest. One of his hands was behind Tala's back while the other, that was in sight, was hugging the bear in front of him. On the bedside table a almost empty plate.

Yeah, maybe she wouldn't have to see that scene…

END OF CHAPTER

Remember they don't know about Kai's problem with his age?

Sorry about that. Couldn't think of a better name -.-".

Well, well, well, I really wanted to write earlier, but last week, I and my family traveled to Pontal do Cururipe in Alagoas. It's a fantastic beach! If you ever get the chance of coming to Brazil and visit the northeast, that is a place I would recommend.

After that I had to prepare the classes I was going to teach, so yes, work took me some time.

YAY! I wrote a lemon! So, what do you think about it?

One more thing, a friend of mine suggest me doing a profile in Orkut as Ethereal Flower, tell me what do you think about this? Should I do it or not?

But man, this was a really long chapter. 23 Pages! No wonder I am tired…

But, before I go…


	15. Chapter 15

First of all, I am really sorry for the long while without updating. I'll explain my reasons in the end of the chapter.

Please read the **author note **in the end of the chapter.

Warnings: still the same.

Disclaimer: no, Beyblade is not mine… but I can dream…

Chapter 14

"Can too."

"_Can not."_

"_Can too."_

"_Can not."_

"_Can too!"_

"_Can not!"_

"_Can too!"_

"_Can not!"_

"_CAN TOO!"_

"_CAN NOT!"_

"_CAN NOT!"_

"_CAN TOO AND THAT'S FINAL!"_

"_See you said it yourself."_

"_WHAT? I SAID- ARGH!" yelled a distraught Tala. "Kai just shut up and let me do this!"_

"_But I CAN wash my own hair!" complained Kai for the millionth time._

"_No you can't, now stay quiet and I'll finish this."_

_Tala and Kai were right now in the bathroom there was inside their room and Tala washing Kai's hair._

_It had passed almost three weeks since they became friends. But to Tala that meant three weeks of seeing Kai's hair been dirty and bad treated. And Tala, being the hair freak he was, even thought he wouldn't admit that even if he had a gun pointed to his temple (I think the results would be better with scissors near his precious hair…), made his mission to take care of Kai's hair, that being the reason why they were currently in the bathroom. _

"_OW!" complained Kai "It got in my eye!"_

_But it wasn't being so easy._

"_Kai stop squirming!" said Tala "The more you squirm, the more will take until we are through this!"_

_Kai's immediate reaction was to pout and cross his arms as Tala finished washing his hair. _

_Both of them were standing on the shower, Kai undressed and Tala who was shampooing and conditioning the shorter boy's hair, dressed._

_After washing Kai's hair, Tala got a towel and wrapped it around Kai's shoulder and guided him back to their room._

_Tala sat Kai on one bed and started to dry his hair._

"_Tala! You are hurting me!" whined Kai, who learned a while ago he could drop his mask in front of Tala._

"_Don't be such a crybaby." Said Tala getting a comb and starting to use it on Kai's hair._

_After Tala finished, Kai went to get dressed. Kai got his navy blue pajamas and went inside the bathroom to get dressed. Tala was now used to the way the shy boy acted, he only could get him naked in the shower because he acted so fast that the next thing Kai noticed was that he was in his birthday suit already._

_"Kai?" said Tala when the other kid came out of the bathroom already dressed in his pajamas._

"_Yes?" Answered Kai. _

"_May I ask you something?" asked Tala looking at Kai in the eyes._

"_...Yes..." answered Kai hesitating a little._

"_How come you are eleven (AN: eight in reality) and can't wash your own hair?" asked Tala._

"…"

"_Kai?"_

"_Mom used to do that for me." Answered Kai looking a bit sad._

"_And she never taught you how to do it yourself?"_

"… _There has been a long time since the last time I saw her…"_

"_Why? Where is she?"_

_Kai's answer was to give him a sad smile and point his finger to the sky._

"_Kai… I'm sorry… I didn't know… I…"_

"_It's okay…" said Kai walking towards his wardrobe to put his books in there "I am used to being alone…"_

_A few seconds later a gasp echoed in the silent room as Tala hugged Kai from behind._

"_Kai… don't worry… I'll never let you be alone again." Said Tala as he put his chin on top of Kai's head "I promise." _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"KAI DON'T-"

SPLASH!

Giggles.

"Kai!" yelled Tala "That's not funny!"

More giggles.

"NO! DON'T YOU DARE-"

SPLAAAAASH!

Nearly hysterical giggles.

"You think this is funny huh?" asked a soaked wet Tala to Kai who was currently in his boxers taking a bath, or should I say giving Tala a bath?

Another giggles were heard.

"Oh, come on! Not you too!" said Tala turning back to look at Lucy who was leaning against the bathroom door unsuccessfully trying to stifle her laughing.

Tala then turned back to the boy inside the bath.

It had been two weeks since Kai had started eating.

His appearance looked a lot healthier.

Of course two weeks weren't able to make a really noticeable change, but even so, he was doing much better. He was able to stay awake longer now. He only needed a nap after lunch besides to stay awake the rest of the day. His cheeks weren't as hollow as they were before. He was still very skinny, but he looked slightly 'fatter' in comparison with how he was when he arrived.

He was getting stronger little by little and, even thought there were moments he looked sad, he was usually smiling and playing with Tala, Lucy or his bear.

He still didn't really trust the others yet, but he no longer looked afraid of them anymore. Yesterday he even let Spencer pet him on the head when he went to see him! That surely was a sign that he was getting better.

Today was the first time he was taking a bath. Until now, because he was too weak, Lucy had given him only sponge baths, so he wouldn't be moved too much what helped to avoid any chance to get him injured somehow.

When Tala carried him to the bathroom and he looked at the bath, he became a bit unsure about entering a small pool full of water and being naked in front of him. However the uneasiness went away as soon as he entered in the bath, still wearing his boxers, since he wasn't really comfortable about letting people seeing him naked. A few minutes after he started playing timidly with the water as Tala was cleaning his body. Tala's only mistake was not look behind to see the evil grin that had appeared on Kai's face when Kai looked to the water, then to Tala and to the water again after the older boy was finished with him.

"Okay, okay." Said Tala "Enough bath for you."

Kai's answer to Tala as the older teen sat him on the border of the bathtub was a pout and a glare that clearly said 'Damn it! I was enjoying that'.

"And don't give me that look." Said Tala glaring back at Kai who held the glare and they started a glaring contest that was interrupted when Lucy cleaned her throat.

"Excuse me," said Lucy with an amused look on her face "but if I am not mistaken, this is the part we take Kai to his room to change."

"Oh yes, sure." Said Tala snapping out of it to look at Kai who was still sitting on the edge of the bath. Kai just turned his face to the wall, pretending o be angry at Tala, like he frequently did.

Tala just shook his head with a smile and turned around to get the towel on his right. When he turned back at Kai, he saw the evil grin that Kai was giving him.

Uh-oh.

"No! Kai! Don't-"

SPLASH!

Too late…

XD XD XD XD XD X3 XD XD XD XD XD

Tala was in the kitchen.

It was 9 PM and he was having a snack before going to sleep.

Kai was already sleeping. He would always sleep early, Lucy had explained to him that he wasn't strong enough to stay awake longer. Besides, after so much playing, it was clear why he would be tired.

After taking Kai to his room, where Lucy would dress him up, Tala went to his own room so he could change from his wet clothes. When he came back to Kai's room, the younger teen was already dressed in his light blue pajamas and under the covers.

Tala smiled at him like he always did and received a small smile from Kai.

"Tala, I am going now okay?" said Lucy. She was going to her own home. Now that Kai was doing so well, it wasn't necessary for her to stay 24 hours near him. Besides, not only Kai liked being with Tala as she needed to talk to the doctor about Kai's progress.

"Okay." Answered Tala.

"Bye bye Kai." Said Lucy kissing his forehead.

Kai's answer was a wave with his right hand and a small smile.

"See you tomorrow then." Said her finally leaving the room.

So Tala read a story Kai until he fell sleep.

When he left the room he let the lamp on Kai's bedside table on, because he knew that Kai had never been very fond of the dark.

A hand on his shoulder interrupted his thoughts.

"How was Kai today?" asked Spencer taking a seat in chair in the kitchen.

"He has gotten a lot better." Answered Tala with a smile on his face. "Today he was a lot playful, he just loved the bath we gave him."

"Really?" asked Spencer raising an eyebrow "Well, that explain why the bathroom floor had more water than the bath itself." He finished with a small smile.

"Ops." Said Tala scratching the back of his head. "I knew I had forgotten something!"

Spencer kept looking at him for a while, until Tala turned to him and asked what was wrong.

"Oh, nothing. It's only that I noticed that Kai isn't the only one who is getting better here."

"Huh?"

"You probably didn't notice, but you too has gotten a lot better." Explained Spencer. "When he was in coma, you always looked gloom and most of the time you avoided us to stay alone. Yes Tala, we did notice the way you acted." Said Spencer when Tala gave him a look. "When he woke up, you got worse, well, both of you got. That's until you finally decided to go to him. You both have been doing better since then."

"Hum." Tala didn't know what to say. He knew that what Spencer had just said was true, but he really didn't notice until now.

"I guess you really like Kai then." Said Spencer.

"Of course I like him." Said Tala looking away. "He is my best friend."

"You know what I meant." Said Spencer looking at Tala's eyes, before turning his back to him as he turned to leave the kitchen. "Tala…" said Spencer when he was almost out of the kitchen as if he had just remembered something.

"What?"

"Just remember that what Kai needs now is a friend. Don't forget that…" finished him leaving Tala in the kitchen with only his thoughts to make him company.

XD XD XD XD XD X3 XD XD XD XD XD 

"…_What Kai needs now is a friend…"_

Of course he knew that.

What Spencer thought he wanted to do with him? It looked like he wanted to rape him by any chance?

He wasn't that kind of person!

What was Spencer thinking of him?

Tala sighed. He knew Spencer had a reason to say that.

Okay, he admitted, maybe sometimes he wanted to hold Kai close, feel the tenderness of his skin a bit further, feel the taste of his lips…

But, HEY! He was a teenager! He tended to be impatient at times!

Did anyone really expect him to have absolute control over his feelings?

Not that he wanted to jump Kai or anything like that, but…

Sometimes he missed human contact.

More intimate human contact.

He was still a teenager after all.

But now he was concentrated in not breaking his promise. Not again at least.

He wouldn't let Kai alone again.

Kai had suffered too much already. Much more than anyone deserves.

He would never do anything to hurt him. Even if in the end it ended up hurting himself.

XD XD XD XD XD X3 XD XD XD XD XD

"Come on Kai!" cheered Tala "You can do it!"

He, Kai and Lucy were in Kai's room, where the younger teen was training to walk again.

The doctor had gone there earlier to make some exams. He got very pleased at Kai's recovery rate.

For a moment or two, he really feared that he would have to take Kai to an asylum, but thank God that wasn't necessary.

Kai was eating almost everything, was more sociable and was getting stronger and stronger. He was still very thin, more than he would wish, but the progress he had been doing was great.

Doctor Suzuki told Tala and Lucy that it was time to train Kai onto walking again.

That was what they had been doing for almost two days.

So far Kai had already managed to stand up alone for about ten minutes straight.

One could think that is almost nothing, but for someone who spent the last seven months on a bed, he was doing remarkably well.

Now Kai was doing his first steps.

He was leaning almost all of his weight on Tala and trying to walk with his help.

Tala had his left arm around Kai's waist and the other one was holding Kai's right hand. The height difference was really noticeable with them in this position. They were walking at Kai's own rate, a slow one, but still…

Suddenly Kai's knees gave out under him, but Tala got him just before he hit the floor and took him to the bed and sat him there.

"Great job Kai!" beamed Tala petting him on the head and hugging him.

"Yes Kai" said Lucy coming to him and kissing his sweaty forehead "Great job indeed."

Kai just smiled at them.

"Are you tired Kai?" asked Lucy.

Kai nodded in response.

"Do you want to sleep?"

Kai nodded again.

"Okay then, you can sleep until we get lunch ready. I'll come to wake you up then." She said turning and leaving the room.

Tala helped Kai to get comfortable in the bed before turning to leave but…

"Kai?"

He looked down at Kai who was holding his hand thus impeding Tala of leaving the room.

"Do you want me to stay?"

Kai tiredly nodded in response.

Tala smiled down at him and sat down on the bed. Kai just put his head on his shoulder and lied in there smiling contently as Tala ran a hand through his head until the younger boy slept.

He knew they were spoiling Kai, but could you blame them?

They almost lost a friend, a friend they only came to know because a tragedy had stroke over them.

They wouldn't fail with him again.

Tala's thoughts were interrupted as the door opened slowly only to let Bryan and Ian in.

Before they could greet the duo in the bed, Tala brought one finger in front of his lips asking for silence and gestured to the now sleeping teen on his chest.

"Hey" whispered Bryan "How is he doing today?"

"He is fine!" answered Tala in a low tone as well. "We are training him into walking again, he is doing a really good job for someone who spent the last seven months on a bed."

"That's a really good thing to hear." Whispered Ian as he ran a hand through Kai's hair.

"Yes, it sure is." Said Tala.

After a few minutes of observing Kai in his sleep, Bryan suddenly snapped out of his stupor.

"Oh, I almost forgot, we will watch a movie later downstairs, if you want to go and bring Kai…"

"I will see if he is up to." Answered Tala even thought all of them knew that Kai wouldn't want, sure he was able to stay in the same room as them, but it couldn't be said he trusted them already.

"Okay then, come on Ian." Said Bryan. "We are going now."

"Okay, bye."

And with that they left the room.

Tala was left to dwell in his thoughts again.

XD XD XD XD XD X3 XD XD XD XD XD

"Come here Kai." Cheered Tala with his arms opened. "Come here."

Two days later Kai was trying to walk on his own. He had always been a fast learner and he had recovered his equilibrium already. So walking alone was the next step.

His steps were slow and small, but he was doing a really good job. The doctor and the nurse were stunned with his learning capability.

"You did it!" beamed Tala when Kai got to where he was "Good job Kai!" He said as he started spinning with Kai in his arms. Kai just giggled to react to Tala's happiness.

Lucy was away. She had to leave to solve some things, so Tala was taking care of Kai now.

Tala stopped spinning and threw Kai on the bed and started to tickle Kai mercilessly. Soon the sound of Kai's laughter filled the room.

It was so good seeing Kai this happy.

Sometimes he feared what would happen when Kai got better. About this matter he had given up on using 'if' a long time ago.

Don't get him wrong!

He wanted Kai to get better, but he knew that once he came to himself, he wouldn't be like this anymore.

Tala stopped tickling Kai and pulled him into a hug as the younger teen tried to catch his breath again.

He had already decided. He would be by Kai's side when he came to his sense again. He would be by his side every step of the way.

He would be by his side every step of the long way to recovery.

XD XD XD XD XD X3 XD XD XD XD XD

"Yes it's me." Said Tala answering the phone.

"But…"

"Really?"

"I see…"

"Okay, I'll be on my way." Said Tala putting the phone down.

"Who was it?" asked Spencer who had just entered the room.

"Mr. Dickenson." Answered Tala "He needs to talk with me about some details regarding the beneficent match we will have against the Blade Breakers. And since I am the captain of this team, I have to go."

"I see…"

"Can you keep an eye on Kai for me?" asked Tala.

"Of course, don't worry about it." Answered Spencer "Besides it isn't like I have anything to do anyway…"

Bryan and Ian had left too. They were in the Blade Breakers house playing videogames in there. Spencer had stayed behind because he had to do the cleanup of house since it was his turn today (they didn't want a maid there), but he had finished it already.

"Okay then, bye." And with that Tala left.

XD XD XD XD XD X3 XD XD XD XD XD

Kai's POV

Kai sighed.

He hated being alone and Tala and Lucy had been away during too much time.

So he decided to search for Tala.

With some difficulty he got off the bed and stood beside it.

Once he was sure he was steady, he took his first steps towards the door.

Spencer's POV

It had been some time since he had checked on Kai so he decided to go there again.

When he arrived there the first thing he noticed was that the door was open.

Strange… he thought he had left the door closed.

When he went to check inside the room he noticed that the room was empty.

But he had checked him a few minutes ago. Where could he have gone?

Then he heard a noise just in the corridor to the left and went to check what it was.

Kai's POV

Kai was scared.

He had left the room only to see a strange place and no Tala.

He knew he couldn't walk much and he was starting to get tired.

So when he slumped down to the floor it hadn't been really surprising.

The surprise came when he heard some noise behind him and turned to see a tall boy behind him.

Spencer's POV

"Oh there you are." Said Spencer relieved of seeing the young teen on the floor.

But when he started to walk towards the boy, the young teen got up from the floor and with the help of the wall he started to walk away from Spencer.

"Kai?" said Spencer following him.

Kai's POV

Now he was afraid.

Where was Tala?

He wanted him now!

Who was this man there!

Spencer's POV

"Kai?" called Spencer as Kai tried to go the fastest he could, which wasn't much.

"Kai!" he rushed to his side as the young teen fell down again.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he kneeled down next to the fallen boy.

When he looked into Kai's eyes he met an emotion he had never met in there before.

Fear.

Then he noticed that the teen on the floor was trembling.

"Kai." Said Spencer "What is the problem?" and reached out to touch the cheek of the distraught teen.

But Kai withdrew from his touch. Then Spencer understood.

"Do you want to know where Tala is?" asked him looking in the eyes of the younger teen.

At first Kai's eyes widened in surprise, and then he nodded.

"Look Kai, Tala had to go out for a while."

Kai looked at him with sad eyes.

"But he will be back soon don't worry." He said smiling at him and petting his hair "Come here." He said as he took Kai in his arms. "I'll take you to the room so we can wait for him there." He explained as Kai looked at him.

XD XD XD XD XD X3 XD XD XD XD XD

Tala was tired.

So long time to discuss so few things.

He didn't understand why it had to be him. Everything was so simple that anyone could have solved it.

He and Ray, who had took the role of captain of the Blade Breakers since Kai obviously couldn't, had been with Mr. Dickenson for ours to discuss what they already knew!

Well, at least now that it was over he could go back home and see how Kai was doing.

When he opened the front door he was welcomed home with a hug. Someone had hugged him with so much strength that he almost was knocked out of his feet.

He looked down to see a mass of bicolor hair hugging him.

"Kai?"

"He really missed you." Said a voice in front of him. "I found him outside of his room looking for you."

"Really?" said Tala and he put Kai in his arms, baby style (on his hip) "Hey Kai, I am sorry, but I had to leave, I had to meet someone. Sorry I didn't tell you where I was going, okay?"

His answer was Kai hugging him again.

"How did you find him?" asked Tala turning to Spencer.

"He was using the wall to walk, and I must say, he walked a good distance."

"What have you done here while I was out?" asked Tala to Spencer.

"Oh, you know, watched TV, ate chocolate… oh and he loved Searching for Nemo (AN: I don't own it)…"

"Really?" said Tala looking at Kai "Well, but now you should be sleeping. Let's go young man."

But then Kai wriggled out of his arms and walked towards Spencer.

"What is it Kai?" asked Spencer to him in a gentle tone.

Kai said nothing, he just hugged him as if saying thanks.

Spencer at first was surprised, but then recovered and hugged the younger boy back. "You're welcome."

Kai then lifted his head from Spencer's chest and smiled at him.

"Good night." Said Spencer ruffling Kai's hair.

Tala was smiling at the scene.

Then Kai walked towards Tala again and he once again put him on his arms.

"Can we go now Kai?" asked Tala to the younger teen in his arms.

Kai nodded and hug Tala once more as he started to walk to the stairs.

Tala was really happy now.

Kai getting along with the other members of the team was a really good sign of recovery, right?

That was certainly the best thing had happened in his day.

Kai looked at him as if asking 'what?'

"Oh, nothing." Answered Tala "I am just happy now." He said as he ruffled Kai's hair "Now let's get you to bed."

After this, Tala was sure that yes, Kai would recover. And he vowed to be there when the time came.

End of the chapter.

**Author Note.**

First of all, I want to apologize with all of you who have been reading this fanfiction. I want to say that I am really sorry for the long time without updating.

What happened was that my classes in University started in October 9, and since then I have been awfully busy, and trying to adjust to my new schedule.

I go to University at 8 AM and go back home at 6 PM, and there is already a big pile of homework for me to do, not to mention that my tests start next week, but I want you all to know that I am not abandoning any of my stories okay? But my updating rate will slow down, not that it was that fast before, and I am really sorry for that.

By the way I (finally) wrote the plan for the story and I think this story will have either 23 or 25 chapters, okay?

About the reviews, I will start to answer them directly in your e-mail, unless it is anonymous, then I will answer here like I did before, this is only an strategy so I can work faster.

Thanks again to all of those who still believe in this story. Thanks a lot really.

You all have a place in my heart.

Thanks once more

Ethereal Flower


End file.
